


Todos Quieren (Gobernar El Mundo)

by Asmodeus1987



Series: Me Basta 'verse [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Het, Betrayal, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Humor, Infidelity, Love Triangles, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mystery, Romance, Slash, Smut, Suspense, Unrequited Love, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volumen 4 de Me Basta. A dos meses desde el incidente del colapso de dimensiones, Usagi y compañía deciden pasar un fin de semana tranquilo en Kinmoku-sei, pero dejar desprotegida la Tierra traerá consecuencias. Además, Kinmoku puede que no sea apto para un descanso, después de todo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios tan alentadores. Gracias por seguir apoyándome, a pesar de la laaaaaaarga espera.
> 
> (2) Este volumen inicia a dos meses después de los sucesos del "Volumen III: Atravesé Fantasmas Para Llegar Aquí."
> 
> (3) Tomo prestadas ideologías de Doctor Who sobre los Puntos Fijos/Fixed Points establecidos en la continuidad tiempo/espacio, aunque no las sigo al pie de la letra.
> 
> (4) Título de Volumen Uno: prestado de la canción Una pequeña parte de ti, de Alek Syntek.
> 
> Título de Volumen Dos: prestado de la canción "Without Mythologies", perteneciente a The Weakerthans.
> 
> Título de Volumen Tres: prestado de la canción "Drove Through Ghosts to Get Here", propiedad de 65 Days of Static.
> 
> Título del Volumen 4: prestado de la canción "Everybody Wants to Rule the World", obra de Tears for Fears originalmente, y luego hecha remix con Lorde.

**00.**

**PRÓLOGO**.

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

 

> _"_ _Estás en el lado equivocado de la historia_."

-Extracto de Anna Karenina (2012).

 

 

* * *

**(9).(9).(9)**

* * *

**ACTUALIDAD.**

**PLANETA TIERRA.**

**AZOTEA DE PREPARATORIA JUUBAN.**

**ABRIL DEL 1998.**

**(9).(9).(9)**

* * *

 

 

"¿Todo listo?" Ami preguntó, tan quieta como un roedor.

Taiki sonrió, al detectar la presencia a sus espaldas. Siempre era un gusto conversar con Mizuno-san. "Parece así. Sólo queda esperar por Rei-san y Usagi-chan." Y por supuesto, Seiya, pero esa adición ya era más que obvia.

Ante lo dicho, la atención de ambas mujeres tomó dirección hacia el grupo aglomerado de jovencitas, a menos de un metro de distancia. Uno podía apreciar un arcoíris de colores entre el conjunto de diferentes cabezas unidas. El rubio de Minako, el castaño de Kino-san, el negro tornasol de Hotaru-chan, el verde-azul de Kaioh-san, el cobrizo de Tenou-san, el verdoso de Meioh-san—Todos brillando con la luz del atardecer, cada persona vibrando con energías y ansiedad, más que listas, para embarcarse a su próxima aventura.

"Usagi-chan siempre llegará tarde a los compromisos. Sin embargo, es la ausencia de Rei la que me tiene preocupada." La chica ajustó las bandas de su mochila, mirando hacia la puerta del tejado, como si la acción fuera lo suficiente para hacer aparecer a la Diosa del Fuego. "Es muy raro que se retrase."

Taiki se cruzó de brazos, imitando a Ami-san. "Tal vez, fue a apresurar a Tsukino-san."

Ami frunció su entrecejo, pensativa. "Quizás." Sin embargo, no poco tiempo después, la futura estudiante de medicina transfirió su curiosidad hacia su contraparte. "Taiki, ¿estás segura que quieres quedarte? Todavía no es tarde para cambiar de parecer."

"No hay ningún problema, Kinmoku-sei estará ahí la próxima semana, cuando sea mi cita con los senadores." Con un guiño, Taiki adornó lo dicho, tratando de transmitir toda la seguridad posible. "Ya hicieron un compromiso con Kakyuu-hime, no pueden echarse para atrás. Además, tú misma me dijiste que tan emocionada estabas por finalmente conocer nuestro planeta. Disfruta de esta oportunidad." Pausó para checar su reloj de muñeca y ahora fue su turno de fruncir su ceño. Seiya estaba tardando demasiado. "Y no te preocupes por la seguridad de la Tierra, Ami-san, la cuidaré bien en tu lugar."

Ami se sonrojó, ante la implicada duda en la capacidad de la Star Senshi. "No lo dudo, Taiki. Confío en ti. Es sólo que… Admito que es difícil irse, así nada más."

"Entiendo." Taiki le tomó un hombro en solidaridad, un rebelde mechón de su cabello suelto asomándose hacia el frente. "Pero, vete tranquila. Sailor Pluto se quedará aquí, así como Eternal Sailor Venus y Sailor Neptune." No se atrevió a mencionar a Sailor Galaxia, pero Taiki nunca la descartaría en su mente. No le gustaba el hecho, pero esa fuente de poder sería digna de explotar en caso de emergencia. Y Galaxia tenía muchas deudas que pagar. "Sin olvidar a Luna-san y Artemis-kun." Quienes ahora eran completamente humanos, y más que capaces, de aconsejar al Príncipe con estrategias de defensa. "Estaremos bien." Taiki recalcó su promesa con más presión de sus dedos.

La mano de Ami se alzó para estrechar la suya, pero el rechinado escandaloso de la puerta, las interrumpió. Taiki suspiró con tremendo alivio, al notar las siluetas de Usagi, Seiya y… Shingo-kun. Los tres estaban jadeando, ruborizados por el esfuerzo de las escaleras. Seiya, siempre el payaso, se dejó caer al piso exageradamente, gritando victorioso sobre una apuesta bien ganada, mientras los Tsukinos gruñían, la hermana apoyándose sobre los hombros del más pequeño.

"¡Eres un tramposo, Seiya!" Usagi aventó su mochila de viaje directo en el estómago del acusado, dándole énfasis a sus palabras. "Te sentí metiéndome el pie en el tercer piso para que me tropezara, ¡pude haberme rompido el cuello, sino hubiera sido por Shingo!"

Taiki suspiró, sobando su frente, sintiéndose extraña al percibir las franjas de cabello de su nuevo fleco. "¿Estaban jugando carreras en las escaleras? Seiya, ¿tienes idea de que tan peligroso—"

"Sí, sí, todo es mi culpa, ¡sean libres de regañarme!" Seiya tumbó de su cuerpo la mochila, y los demás objetos que los Tsukinos le habían arrojado por el coraje. "Si no te tardaras tanto escogiendo vestidos y tonterías de más, Odango, no hubiéramos tenido que correr por nuestras almas hasta acá!"

"¡No es mi culpa que hayas chocado tu auto y que por eso tengamos que caminar!" Usagi alzó su nariz a los cielos. "Ah, no pero cómo me voy interponer en un estúpido duelo de egos entre el gran Kou Seiya y el-aún-más-idiota Michael Rhys ("¡Oye!" Mina interceptó por la honra de su novio), cuando los niñitos deciden jugar carreritas por la autopista—"

"Lo que me lleva a mi punto, Seiya." Taiki lo asistió a levantarse, a pesar de sus reprimendas. "Deja de estar comportándote de manera tan temeraria. Tuviste suerte de no haber sufrido heridas graves en aquel accidente."

Seiya le sacó su lengua. "Aguafiestas. Se llama tener diversión."

"¿Por qué no tomaron el elevador?" Ami preguntó, inocentemente.

Usagi, fácilmente, podría haber pulverizado a Seiya con su mirada. "¡¿Existe un elevador?!"

"Ay, Usagi." Mina y Makoto suspiraron al unísono. "¿Qué no te acuerdas que lo acaban de instalar?" Minako prosiguió, separándose del grupo para saltarle a Usagi encima, enérgicamente. Le jaló un colita, gruñendo entre dientes algo sobre la dignidad de Michael-san, pero Taiki no era entrometida por naturaleza.

"¿Podemos irnos ya?" La aspereza de Tenou-san alertó a Seiya de su presencia, y Taiki apretó su puño sobre su hombro atrapado, diciendo  _'Compórtate'_  con sus dedos.

"¿Y se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?" Y por supuesto, que fue completamente ignorada.

Taiki suspiró.

El elevador se partió en dos fracciones, la interrupción súbita, y desesperadamente necesaria, para cortar las ganas de pelear de Seiya. La tan esperada Rei Hino brotó de la jaula de metal, su rostro un canvas en blanco. Taiki sintió a Ami relajarse en alivio, pero ella misma no pudo. Una peculiar atmósfera cubría a la sacerdotisa, pero las Sol Senshis no aparentaban tener la misma sensación.

"¡Rei, por fin llegas! Ahora sí, Haruka, ¡pueden irse!" Minako aplaudió con entusiasmo.

"¿Y tú mochila, Rei? Acaso, ¿no piensas traer provisiones para el viaje?" La señorita Kino fue la primera en encontrar las diferencias entre sus compañeras de viajes y la nueva llegada. La chica de nombre Rei vestía ropas tan sombrías como su expresión, huyendo de todas las caras curiosas. Efectivamente, Hino-san no traía consigo ningún objeto adicional, más que su persona. Kino-san no dudó en acercarse a su amiga, y actuando en sintonía, las demás Inners le siguieron. Shingo-kun se apartó con un murmuro de "Cosas de chicas", optando por esperar con las Outers. Por su parte, Seiya… Bueno, aparentemente, Seiya ahora era  _también_  una Inner Senshi, si contabas sus narices, bien metidas, en el círculo de chicas consternadas. "¿Rei? ¿Qué pasa?"

"No iré con ustedes." Hino-san terminó con el suspenso, y Taiki observó sus manos torcerse juntas, presionando en puntos clave de relajación. Una clara señal de nerviosismo. "Vine aquí solamente para despedirlas y desearles suerte, chicas."

"¿Qué?" Tsukino-san se abrió camino entre todas, casi nariz a nariz con Hino-san. "Pero, ¿qué dices? Ya teníamos todo planeado desde hace semanas, ¡y prometiste que vendrías, Rei! Hasta esperamos a que encontraras un reemplazo temporal para Yuichiro, para que el Templo no fuera descuidado—"

"Lo sé, Usagi." Rei gruñó tan oscuramente, que Taiki alzó una ceja en sorpresa. Seiya volteó a verla también, sus propias cejas haciendo malabares en comunicación silenciosa. "Sin embargo, un imprevisto ha surgido de repente y no puedo ignorarlo."

"¿Qué clase de imprevisto?" Ami-san se unió al interrogatorio. "¿Es acaso ésta la razón por la que fuiste a la Clínica esta mañana, Rei? ¿Estás enferma?"

"¿Cómo supiste de eso?" Rei miró a su amiga… ¿espantada? Mm. Interesante.

Mizuno-san sonrió, con la temple serena que nadie estaba ejercitando en este momento. "Mi madre me lo comentó."

"No—No sabía que tu madre trabajara allí, Ami. ¿No se supone que trabaja en otro Hospital?"

Ami se mostró consternada por el temor haciendo temblar la voz de su amiga. La chica se encogió de hombros, titubeante en el proceso. "Mi mamá está realizando un servicio comunitario en estos momentos para la Clínica. Te reconoció siendo atendida por uno de sus colegas y se preocupó… Me preguntó si te encontrabas bien…"

Todo color natural pareció morir de las, previamente, mejillas sonrosadas de la chica interrogada, mientras Ami explicaba las circunstancias. Su boca se abrió y cerró por una larga instancia, el abrazo de sus manos evolucionando a uno de cuerpo completo, formando la imagen de querer encontrar consuelo en su propia alma.

"¿Rei? ¿Es verdad, entonces? ¿Estás enferma?" Tsukino-san, con toda la ternura posible que la caracterizaba, posó una mano sobre el hombro de Hino-san.

Hino-san la rechazó, huyendo de su cercanía como si ésta dañara. Inmediatamente, la postura de Usagi-san se transformó en una de enojo. Seiya dio un paso en dirección de las jovencillas, pero Taiki alcanzó a frenarlo, tratando de indicarle con la mirada sobre como este episodio de drama no incluía a los Kou. Hasta Tenou-san y Meioh-san mantuvieron su distancia, aunque Tomoe-san lucía incierta, entre acercarse o permanecer con su familia.

"Estoy embarazada."

Por un momento, nadie reaccionó. Ni siquiera Taiki. El silencio fue total.

Luego, una explosión de '¡¿ _Nani_?!' viniendo de toda dirección, casi derrumbó el edificio completo.

Taiki y Seiya se buscaron como imanes unidos por instinto, sus mentones equitativamente caídos, atónitos.

Hino-san se hundió sobre las urgentes cuestiones arrojadas a su persona, su rostro escondido entre los largos mechones de su cabello azabache.

"¿Embarazada? Rei, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Es ésta tu idea de una broma de mal gusto?" Tsukino-san hasta comenzó a reír, el delirio obvio. "Ni siquiera tienes un novio, ¿cómo vas a estar embarazada? ¡No soy tan tonta como para creerme este invento!"

"Estoy embarazada." Hino-san repitió, monótona. Clavando el suelo con su mirada. "No puedo ir con ustedes porque no podré participar en su estúpido entrenamiento con las nuevas Starlights. Ni siquiera puedo mover un dedo por ahora, así que, ¿cuál es el sentido? Solamente seré un estorbo, y no tengo idea de las consecuencias que teletransportarnos podría… causarle…" Entonces, el fuego que caracterizaba sus explosiones emocionales, surgió de su recóndito escondite, la perpetua incredulidad en la cara de sus amigas, seguramente ofendiéndola fuera de su ensimismamiento. "¡Pero si no quieren creerme, adelante, averigüemos qué pasa, no es como si fuera a poner en riesgo mi vida o algo así!"

"¡Rei!" Minako la interrumpió, advertencia al filo de su voz. Como todos los presentes, la rubia indicaba no saber qué decir, intercambiando miradas con sus compañeras. "Rei-chan—Sabes que nunca querríamos causarte un daño así—Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces—Entonces…" La rubia pausó para aspirar hondo, domando su lengua entumida. Taiki no podía culparla, la suya aún estaba sin reaccionar. "¿Cómo… Cómo estás?"

Taiki resistió la tentación de golpear su frente con su palma. ¿Qué clase de pregunta tan redundante era aquella?

Hino-san compartió el sentimiento. Evadió la pregunta como si un campo minado la rodeara. "Sino se marchan en este momento, arribarán muy tarde en Kinmoku-sei y habrá gente importante esperándolas."

"No podemos dejarte así." Kino-san insistió, Tsukino-san y Ami-san asintiendo al unísono. "Nos necesitas, más que cualquier otra persona en Kinmoku-sei."

Hino-san sacudió su cabeza. "No sean exageradas. No estaré sola."

"Así es." Minako Aino le completó, guiñando su ojo a todos los presentes. Ágilmente, y a partir de las protestas de la sacerdotisa, la rubia unió su brazo con el de su amiga. "Yo estaré con Rei, chicas. No hay nada de qué preocuparse."

Ninguna de las Inners lució convencida. Seguían en completo shock, Taiki podía reconocer los síntomas, como si hubieran sobrevivido un accidente traumático y no supieran como proseguir con sus vidas. Lentamente se fueron dispersando, Kino-san halando del suéter de Ami-san y de la manga de Tsukino-san. La mujer regida por el trueno le envió un gesto con sus ojos a Taiki, claramente indicando por asistencia. Reaccionando del estado limbo, Taiki actuó de igual forma, manipulando a Seiya del hombro, encaminándolo hacia donde esperaba Tenoh-san y las demás.

Tsukino-san fue la última en unírseles, su mirada nunca despegándose de las siluetas destinadas a quedarse en la Tierra. Taiki presenció la mano de Seiya estirarse para engancharse de la su novia, una vez que todas las presentes se acomodaran en un amplio circulo. Tsukino-san colocó a su hermanito a su otro costado, formando un eco de su posición con Seiya, dedos entrelazados con firmeza.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" El joven Shingo preguntó, con toda la curiosidad del mundo, torciendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Sólo cierra tus ojos y guarda silencio." Tsukino-san le aconsejó condescendientemente, cerrando sus propios ojos. "Yo me encargaré de que el Cristal de Plata te proteja durante el viaje."

Ami-san cerró el círculo, entre Sailor Uranus y Shingo-kun. La niña Hotaru tomó la mano de Seiya, ésta a su vez, entrelazada con su tutora paterna. Minako-san y Kaioh-san aseguraron las mochilas en el centro de la circunferencia humana, las cuales serían rodeadas en un campo de energía, una vez que la teletransportación se activara.

Tsukino-san comenzó a resplandecer, una luna creciente apareciendo en su frente.

Sin necesidad de pedir la ayuda de sus planetas, los henshins de las Sailors Senshis reemplazaron sus vestuarios casuales. Taiki tragó saliva, impresionada con el alto nivel de poder que comenzó a irradiar del aura de, la ahora presente, Eternal Sailor Moon. Las mismas Inners y Outers expresaron un mismo estado de sorpresa, analizándose a sí mismas con ojos enormes. Sabiendo que no podían darse el lujo de más retraso, Taiki se apresuró a colocarse alrededor de las Sailors viajeras para acelerar el procedimiento. Eternal Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto y Sailor Neptune se le unieron, mordiendo el anzuelo de impaciencia, algo aturdidas. Creando una formación desde cuatro puntos diferentes, encerraron a sus compañeras en una caja de poder auxiliar.

Seiya cerró sus ojos, sus labios orando  _Poder de Lucha Estelar_  en casi un susurro, Sailor Star Fighter manifestándose, segundos después. Taiki, por su cuenta, estaba ya tan acostumbrada a estar viajando entre Galaxias desde su asignación como Embajadora, que ya no tenía la necesidad de transformarse en Sailor Star Maker, su estrella interna siendo la más estable y flexible de todas las Star Senshis. Posicionada justo a espaldas de su líder, Taiki se concentró en prestarle de su energía a su estrella hermana.

No perdió de vista como Eternal Sailor Moon echó un último vistazo de preocupación en la dirección de Rei Hino, antes de respirar hondo y volver a dejar caer sus párpados. Lista.

Minako-san se les unió, tras un momento de murmullos misteriosos con la sacerdotisa. En cuanto acortó la distancia del grupo, una pluma de cristal naranja apareció en su mano. "¡Eternal Sailor Venus!" Así inició todo, sus brazos extendidos y su mentón en lo alto. Su resplandor fue una ráfaga de aire fresco, sosteniendo similitudes con el resplandor de Eternal Sailor Moon, pero a la vez, no llegando ni a los talones del astro habitando el corazón de su princesa.

"¡Por el Poder del Planeta Neptuno!"

"¡Por el Poder del Planeta Plutón!"

"¡Poder de Creación Estelar!"

Los cristales de las tiaras de las Sol Senshis comenzaron a resplandecer.

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Mercurio!"

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Júpiter!"

"¡Por el Poder del Planeta Saturno!"

"¡Por el Poder del Planeta Urano!"

"¡Poder de Lucha Estelar!"

Diferentes botas y zapatillas comenzaron a flotar lejos del piso, las distintas siluetas de las Sailors siendo delineadas por sus colores determinantes, con excepción de Shingo-kun, quien estaba siendo envuelvo en una sutil capa de polvo mágico, luciendo ansioso, más no asustado.

Su hermana extendió sus alas, terriblemente reales, desprendiéndose de las decorativas de su fuku. "¡Eternal… Sailor Moon!"

Aquellas fueron las palabras clave.

En un tornado resplandeciente, Sailor Moon invocó la ayuda del Cristal de Plata. Su hermano, sus guerreras, su consorte—todos—fueron abrazados contra la calidez de su semilla estelar. Sus siluetas se empequeñecieron hasta convertirse en rayos de luz, y en un parpadeo desaparecieron del plano terrenal, volando hacia un nuevo mundo.

Eternal Sailor Venus suspiró, ya que su meta fue cumplida. "Mucha suerte, chicas." Le aconsejó al cielo nocturno, las primeras estrellas apareciendo como testigos. Luego se dirigió con Sailor Neptune. "Todavía no puedo creer que Uranus haya querido ir con ellos, ¿no estás preocupada, Neptune?"

Sonriendo, Neptune se cruzó de brazos. "No me mires a mí, ir con ellas fue su idea. Si se mete en problemas, ella misma tendrá que arreglárselas."

Taiki tenía una sospecha sobre las razones detrás del entusiasmo de Tenou-san por unirse. No despegó su mirada del firmamento por un rato más, pensando en Yaten y Kakyuu. Este viaje había comenzado como una idea de vacaciones, algo ligero y divertido. Taiki esperaba que así resultara todo. Sólo un viaje inofensivo.

"Demonios, ¿a dónde se ha ido Rei?" Sailor Venus salió corriendo hacia la puerta del elevador, y más maldiciones salieron de boca cuando leyó la pantalla infrarroja del panel de control. Marcaba que Hino-san se conducía hacia la planta baja. En vil huida.

Neptune no detuvo a la chica cuando la rubia se dirigió a las escaleras para alcanzar a su amiga. Cuando quedaron a solas, la Outer se inclinó ligeramente hacia Maker.

"Mi espejo no me ha revelado ninguna señal de inminente peligro, Sailor Maker. Debería relejarse."

Maker sobó su frente. "Con todo respeto, Sailor Neptune, pero su espejo ha fallado antes."

Neptune no se mostró ofendida. Hasta sonrió. "Y si sucede algo impertinente, ¿de qué serviría estar nerviosas y paranoicas? No podemos detener los acontecimientos o el peligro de que nos aceche." Ojos acuarios volvieron al cielo. "Nuestra princesa, por lo menos, no estará desprotegida."

- _Pero, es que tú no sabes_ … Maker mordió su labio. – _No sabes que no es de Sailor Moon de la que estoy preocupada_. Kinmoku estaba atravesando una etapa complicaba, políticamente hablando. Y las visitas de Yaten no habían hecho nada para apaciguarla.

"Cada vez más, el poder Sailor Moon crece a niveles inimaginables." Cambiar el tema pareció lo más pertinente. Inmediatamente, Sailor Neptune cambió su semblante. La mujer asintió sobriamente, en respuesta.

"El poder de Sailor Cosmos, querrás decir."

"Ha estado entrenando, se nota."

Sailor Neptune dejó algo de orgullo inflar su pecho al escuchar sobre la nueva disciplina que Tsukino-san había estado incluyendo en su rutina. "Está creciendo, madurando. Me pregunto, si así también habrá sido su viaje personal en la línea de tiempo pasada… Cuando había estado destinada a gobernar."

"Tal vez." Un bostezo inesperado interrumpió a Maker en pleno debate. "Wow, estoy más cansada de lo que creí."

Para su sorpresa, Neptune rio suavemente. "Entonces, es obvio que no se ha visto en un espejo, últimamente." Para completar la broma, la mujer le plantó su talismán enfrente, invitándola a examinar su reflejo. "¡Sus ojeras hablan por sí mismas, Sailor Maker!"

Era de suma rareza que Neptune bajara su guardia lo suficiente para que bromas fueran intercambiadas entre una Outer y una Star-senshi. Maker estiró la piel debajo de sus ojos frente al accesorio, causando más risitas de la otra mujer. "Eso es lo que la política hace de ti."

"No sé cómo usted y Sailor Pluto aguantan. Correré el riesgo de escucharme como Tsukino-san: Que aburrido."

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo." Dejando sus parpados en paz, Maker comenzó el camino de regreso al elevador. "Nosotras nos encargamos de las relaciones publicas y las negociaciones mientras ustedes se encargan de patear trasero a la diestra y siniestra." Era la verdad. Mercury y Luna se encargaban de la diplomacia de su grupo, también. Pocos tenían la paciencia para llevar a cabo la tarea, pero era una necesidad el ser negociador. "Chiba-san es fácil de manejar, sin embargo. Más trabajo me causa mi propia gente." Libre de su henshin, Taiki esperó por Kaioh-san para introducirse a la cabina de metal. "… ¿Siempre fue así? ¿Tan… placenteramente estoico?"

Michiru apretó sus labios en seria consideración. "No siempre. Nunca ha dejado de ser gentil, pero su personalidad fue influida pesadamente por los recuerdos de su antepasado, Príncipe Endymion." Sosteniendo su mentón, la violinista pareció viajar en el tiempo ella misma, hacia una época más remota de lo que Taiki podía imaginar. "Nunca tuve el placer de conocerlo antes de que nuestros recuerdos se reincorporaran, pero por lo que he escuchado—" Otra sonrisa picarona se dibujó en su boca. "Parecía ser que Mamoru-san no era tan diferente a Seiya-kun. Era un engreído, grosero, y mujeriego—según las mismas palabras de Usagi-chan."

Que perturbador. Usagi podría tener un  _tipo_ , ¿después de todo? Con la gran excepción de que Chiba-san no tenía senos incluidos en el paquete, claro.

Michiru calmó su sentido de humor después de esa descripción compartida. Tras un momento de silencio, retomó el tema con seriedad. "Estaba lleno de ira. Era un hombre frustrado, que siempre se sentía incompleto. Se convirtió en un huérfano desde pequeño y ese hecho lo obligó a crecer emocionalmente más aceleradamente de lo que se considera normal."

Taiki tomó nota mental. Un huérfano. Huh. Eso explicaba mucho. La pérdida de alguien amada debía ser su peor pesadilla. "¿Según las palabras de quién?"

Michiru le guiñó un ojo. "Del mismísimo dueño."

Taiki levantó sus cejas. "¿Ustedes dos son… cercanos?"

Michiru continuó sonriendo, algo de misterio colándose a su aura. "En ocasiones."

 

 

* * *

**(9).(9).(9)**

* * *

 

 

En primera estancia, creyó haber imaginado la sensación de compañía.

Había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde que una visita había sido brindada en Elysion, que Helios no supo hacer otra cosa más que congelarse por un momento, confundido con la nueva corriente de energía atravesando el terreno de ilusión.

Era una manifestación de energía resbaladiza, interrumpiendo la seguridad del lugar sin permiso. Creyéndose más lista que la percepción de su guardián.

Desconfiado con la proyección de sentimientos que venían de la nueva presencia, Helios se levantó de su posición hincada, sus manos abandonando su riego del jardín. Alas brotaron de su espalda con un llamado sutil de su cristal interior.

Desafortunadamente, nunca logró armar vuelo.

El ataque fue tan inesperadamente hostil, que Helios se paralizó en gran parte por la sorpresa, que el asalto en sí—había reinado la paz por tanto tiempo, que percibir un acto de violencia en su propio hogar, lo desequilibró totalmente. Ese fue su más grande error.

 _Confiarse_.

Acostumbrarse a la tranquilidad. Creer que toda lucha había terminado con Nehelenia.

El dolor de su cuerpo se agudizó conforme el shock se fue desvaneciendo. Gimió con estremecimiento, tratando de obtener un vistazo del responsable del criminal.

"No te preocupes, dolerá solamente al inicio." Se escuchó de entre los arbustos de rosales, los ecos de pisadas acercándose, avisándole de la localización de su agresor.

"Nnng. ¿Quién—Nnnng—Quien…?"

Conforme la distancia se acababa, y la exposición entre la presencia y su persona ganaba potencia, más clara se convirtió la lectura de auras. Helios intentó mover su cuerpo, girarse sobre su costado. No podía ser. No podía tratarse de…

Manos enguantadas de satín se lo impidieron. Posada encima de su cuerpo lastimado, Láquesis-sama lo saludó con una inclinación de su mentón, formalmente. Como si se encontraran en una reunión administrativa, y no de una invasión personal. Helios gruñó con indignación, alcanzando a encajar un puño alrededor de uno de los brazos morenos de su Jefa Superior. "¿Por qué…?"

"Desearía que hubiera otra manera, Helios-san. En verdad que sí." Y efectivamente, había algo parecido a culpa, achicando la mirada de la Moira. No obstante, aun así, no hubo freno cuando los dedos delgados de la mujer se empuñaron alrededor de la fuente de poder de Helios: su cuerno dorado. Helios comprendió entonces, las horribles intenciones de Láquesis-sama.

"No, no—¡No, no lo hagas!"

Fue en vano.

Lo último que Helios vio antes de perder la razón—pues fue  _agonizante_  el sentir su receptor de poder más innato ser ultrajado de esta manera—consistió en bucles cobrizos cubriendo la mitad del rostro femenino, un telón solemne cayendo sobre el remordimiento de las magistrales facciones. Reconoció total consciencia de sus actos, en aquel rostro. Miró la certeza y seguridad que estaba impulsando a Láquesis.

Esto no era un juego.

Helios dejó que las sombras de la inconsciencia lo envolvieran en su capullo, pero no sin antes, enviar un llamado omnipresente a través del tiempo y el espacio. Un llamado especial, sólo posible entre dos entes que compartían lazos más añejos que la sangre…

 

 

* * *

**[+]**

* * *

 

 

Bañado en sudor, Mamoru despertó de su siesta con la página de su libro tatuada en su frente. Un zumbido invadió su cerebro, sintiéndose como un taladro directo a su cráneo. Saltó de la banca de la biblioteca, gimiendo con confusión. Se ganó bastantes muecas de desaprobación viniendo de sus alrededores, y antes de ser corrido por el mismo encargado, Mamoru extrajo suficientes fuerzas para retirarse del lugar.

¿Qué demonios…?

El espectro de una voz extrañamente familiar pareció dar arañazos dentro de su mente, maullando un conmovedor  _Recuérdame_. Recuérdame-Recuérdame-Recuérdame…

 _Ayúdame_.

Mamoru se apoyó en la primera pared que encontró. Su mochila se desmoronó al pasto que cubría el sendero del patio.

Aquella voz…

" _Endymion, ayúdame_."

Abriendo sus ojos de par en par, Mamoru fue golpeado con los recuerdos. Los recuerdos de una vida que había incluido a risitas juguetonas de una chica de cabellos rosados.

El recuerdo de un pegaso que había tenido la misión de proteger los sueños de los inocentes.

Mamoru no meditó su siguiente paso, sencillamente actuó: internamente, permitió que su semilla estelar se enganchara al frágil llamado…

…y lo siguió.

 

 

* * *

**(9).(9).(9)**

* * *

**FIN DE**

**PRÓLOGO.**


	2. i.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lloriquear nunca resuelve nada."

** **

**i.**

**(9).(9).(9)**

"La mayoría de los hombres prefieren negar una dura verdad, que encararla."

-Juego de Tronos, G.R.R. Martin.

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shingo no supo contar el tiempo exacto del viaje. Sólo estuvo consciente de que cuando éste acabó, cayó de rodillas y vomitó frente a un par de zapatillas blancas.

"¡Oi! Shingo-Baka!"

Claro que tuvieron que ser las botas de su hermana.

Las carcajadas de Sailor Fighter fueron irrevocables. Shingo sintió manos ajenas ayudándolo a reincorporarse. Mercury le ofreció un pañuelo para limpiar su boca, siendo el primer rostro amigable. Abochornado, el chico se apresuró a levantarse.

"Sailor Moon, no te muevas, sólo estás embarrándote más." Vino el suspiro de Jupiter a sus oídos.

"¡Puedo ver trozos de camarón!"

"¡Seiya, cierra la boca!"

Sailor Jupiter regresó a ser Makoto Kino. De su mochila de viaje, sacó una botella de agua fresca. Prosiguió a bañar las botas de su líder, mientras Seiya seguía muriéndose de la risa.

"Que llorona eres, Usagi." Shingo rodó sus ojos, después de escupir mal sabor de su boca. Ami le ofreció agua de su propia botella.

"¿Así que esto es Kinmoku? Mmm."

La sentencia de Tenou-san causó muchas respuestas distintas. No todas, agradables. Shingo se permitió dar un buen vistazo a sus alrededores.

Era de día, cuando había sido casi de noche en la Tierra. Preguntas brotaron al cerebro del muchacho. ¿Cuánta distancia habría entre ambos planetas? ¿Kinmoku-sensei tenía su propio sistema solar? ¿Qué tan grande era el planeta? ¿Por qué el cielo no era azul, sino de tonalidad más verdosa? ¿Kinmoku-sei tenía océanos? Ciertamente, tenía la misma vegetación, contando el área boscosa en la que se encontraban.

"¿Dónde diablos está Healer?" Sailor Fighter refunfuñó. "Sabía que estábamos en camino. ¿Y nuestro recibimiento?"

"Debe estar ocupada."

Más que ser consolado por la niña Tomoe, Fighter resopló por su nariz.

"Entonces, no tenemos opción. Todos tomen sus maletas, tendremos que caminar."

Tenou-san se mostró dudosa. Cruzada de brazos, la mujer hizo todo lo contrario a caminar. "¿A dónde? Sólo veo bosque y más bosque."

"A decir verdad, estamos en los jardines de la princesa Kakyuu, Haruka." Para la sorpresa de todos, Usagi sonrió, penas olvidadas, y mochila bien montada. Su hermana apuntó en orientación oeste de donde se encontraban parados. "¿Miran aquella alta muralla? Es la entrada de vuelta al palacio."

"Wow, Usagi. En verdad conoces este lugar. ¿Quién lo diría?" Makoto rascó su nuca, comenzando a caminar a lado de Ami y Shingo. Tenou-san aguardó detrás del grupo, todavía murmurando. Cargó con las mochilas de su hija y la propia, no dejándola ayudar.

Sailor Fighter tomó la delantera, guiando al grupo de terrícolas a paso firme. Permitió que Makoto-san tomara fotografías hasta hartarse, y que Ami-san hurtara muestras de las plantas que los rodeaban, para estudiarlas.

El clima era caluroso, aunque no tanto como el que Tokio estaba sufriendo en estos momentos. Una brisa los saludaba de vez en cuando, apaciguándolos del peso de sus maletas. Se escuchaban pájaros cantar. Aunque, por más que Ami-san intentó encontrar su paradero, las aves permanecieron siendo un misterio.

En un punto de la trayectoria, Shingo se escabulló de la plática de chicas. Se adelantó en la dirección de Fighter-san.

Fighter le guiñó el ojo. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tu estomago sigue rebelándose?"

"Nah." Shingo se encogió de hombros. "Oi. Tengo una pregunta."

"Me imagino."

"¿Qué clase de tecnología manejan en tu planeta? ¿Es tan avanzada como la terrícola?"

Fighter hizo una mueca. "Es complicado explicarlo. Pero en resumen, no. Aunque depende de a cual clase de tecnología te refieras."

"¿Qué hay de la automotriz? ¿De tu manejo de alimentación y materia prima? ¿Tu medicina?"

"¡Tigre, calma, calma! ¡Dijiste _una_ pregunta!" Fighter rio nerviosamente. "Escoge sólo una por ahora, Shingo. Te prometo que te conseguiré a alguien más preparado para responder a tu obsesivo cerebro, una vez que lleguemos al palacio."

Shingo suspiró. "De acuerdo. Una pregunta." Una sonrisa se formó en su boca. "La tengo. ¿Todos son hermafroditas en este planeta?"

Ver a Fighter tropezar con una piedra, valió la pena el atrevimiento.

"Vaya guía." Haruka-san caminó a lado de la figura caída sin inmutarse, mientras fue el turno de Usagi para carcajearse. "Hotaru, no te separes de mí. Lo torpe puede ser contagioso en este lugar."

 

 

* * *

**(9).(9).(9)**

* * *

 

 

Fighter no había imaginado sus vacaciones de esta manera.

"¡Hey, tú!" Le gritó a la primera sirviendo que se apareció por el pasillo de los jardines internos del palacio. "¿Dónde está Sailor Star Healer?"

De alguna forma, la doncella lucía más prepotente con el nuevo uniforme. Lejos de tratarse de un modesto vestido de colores naranjas, el atuendo ajustado de textura oscura, pareció haberle elevado el ego a la empleada. "Saber el paradero de las Star Senshis es superior a mi paga."

Fighter parpadeó. La doncella no se detuvo a recibir una respuesta. Siguió su camino apresuradamente.

"Eso te pasa por grosero. No sabes cómo pedir las cosas con modales."

Fighter rotó hacia su novia. "Tengo una mala espina."

Usagi había dejado sus mochilas. Y al parecer había sabido distraer a sus amigas mientras Fighter le gritaba a su gente. El lago de los jardines interiores estaba siendo disfrutado con pies desnudos, muchas risas, y más fotografías.

Odango frunció su ceño. "¿Por qué?"

Fighter recordó el pequeño emblema que había vestido la doncella en su atuendo. Dos alas plateadas delineadas con iluminación de luz neón. "Parecer ser que Kakyuu está creando nuevas alianzas. Esa doncella no era de Kinmoku-sei."

"Eso es bueno, ¿no?"

Usagi era de las pocas personas que conocía las maquinaciones políticas por las que Kinmoku estaba atravesando. Comprendía que Kinmoku estaba en necesidad de avance económico, después de los estragos de Galaxia. En teoría, que Kinmoku estuviera aliándose a otro planeta cercano, era justo lo que se necesitaba. Fighter sonrió al ver a la chica sinceramente preocupada. La jaló de la cintura, juntándola a su cercanía. "Su emblema indica que pertenece al planeta Magnus."

Claro, el nombre no significó nada para Odango. La chica ladeó su cabeza en confusión.

"¡Sailor Star Fighter!"

Fighter se tornó hacia el pasillo norte del jardín. Sonrió al reconocer la figura que se apresuraba en su dirección.

"¡Bryn-san!" Usagi se le adelantó con el saludo, levantando un brazo al aire. "¡Oh, wow!"

Sailor Star Rage mereció el _Wow_.

Así como la doncella, la Star Senshi había recibido una mejora en los henshis. Fighter chifló, su mirada examinando la longitud de tejido negro-media-noche cubriendo a la chica de pies a cuello. No era el mismo material de su propio uniforme. El traje era por entero piel adherida a la silueta kinmokusiana, y dicha piel dio una impresión más suave, aparte de ser opaca. Se notaba más ligera para la hora de combate. Iluminación neón de tono rojizo marcaba relieves en el esternón de la senshi, y cuando Fighter acercó sus dedos enguantados a los relieves, el brillo fue tan cálido como la semilla estelar de Kakyuu-hime.

"Sailor Star Rage." Fighter se inclinó. "Debo admitirlo, me estoy sintiendo algo anticuada."

El cabello pelirrojo de la chica estaba recogido severamente en una colilla sin un pelo fuera de lugar, sin embargo, el costado derecho de su cráneo estaba afeitado en rara moda. Dos aretes en forma de estrella carmín adornaban sus orejas. Al oírla, Rage sonrió en picardía. "Princesa Serenity. Siempre es un placer darle la bienvenida a nuestro mundo."

Las amigas de Usagi habían sido atraídas por la nueva llegada. De reojo, Fighter las observó ponerse sus sandalias de nuevo. A excepción de Haruka, porque esa ogra estaba muy ocupada jugando con su videojuego portátil, como para prestarle atención a la hermosa arquitectura del palacio.

"Te miras fenomenal, Sailor Star Rage. Me alegra verte a ti también." Y porque Usagi era Usagi, fue natural para ella abrazar a la star senshi. Rage no fue exactamente recíproca, pero su sonrisa nunca desapareció.

"Déjame adivinar. Estás aquí para hacer el trabajo de Healer, porque esa holgazana tiene mejores asuntos que atender, que venir a recibirnos."

Rage colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda, enlazándolas en compostura militar. "Sailor Star Healer se encuentra extremadamente ocupada en los preparativos."

Fighter gruñó. "¿Cuales preparativos?"

Fue el turno de Rage para verse confundida. "Oh. Pensé que había sido informada, Sailor Star Fighter—"

" _No_ lo estaba. Anda, Rage, escupe."

Rage miró detenidamente a las Sailor Inners y Outers que comenzaban a acercarse. Seriedad profesional enmarcó sus facciones. "El Gobernante del Planeta Magnus está por visitar el Palacio."

"¡Lo sabía!" Fighter tronó sus dedos. "¿Estamos aliándonos con esos robots?"

Rage parpadeó. "La alianza se ha hecho ya. Pero, este viaje tiene el propósito de hacer oficial el compromiso entre Princesa Kakyuu y—"

"¡¿Kakyuu está comprometida?!" Odango explotó externamente, cuando Fighter lo hizo por _dentro_. "¡No me dijiste que Kakyuu estaba comprometida, Seiya!"

Fighter rehuyó de los golpecitos que Odango le arrojó. "¿Cómo te iba a decir cuando ni yo lo sabía?"

"Creo que llegamos en mal momento." Mizuno se acercó con cautela al espectáculo, intercambiando miradas con Kino. "La Princesa estará bastante ocupada."

Sailor Rage negó con un ladeo de su cabeza. "Al contrario, nuestra princesa ha extendido invitaciones para todas ustedes a la Ceremonia de Recibimiento." Un sonido agudo vino de su muñeca en plena explicación. Rage alzó su brazo enguantado para recibir el mensaje en su intercomunicador. Lo que leyó pareció ser la patada que necesitaba para dirigirlas a sus aposentos correspondientes.

"Me siento como en un cuento de hadas, Sailor Fighter. Tu palacio es verdaderamente hermoso."

Ante el suspiro gozoso de Hotaru, una vez que admiró la suite que todas las chicas compartirían, Fighter colocó su mano en la cabeza de la chica. "El cuarto del fondo es el de Shingo-kun. Él no tendrá que compartir—privilegios de ser el único varón."

Usagi hizo pucheros. Shingo corrió hacia su habitación, y gritos de júbilo pudieron ser escuchados. Los pucheros de Usagi avanzaron a miradas asesinas.

Fighter se encogió hombros. No había tenido idea de que la visita del Gobernante de Magnum llenaría las habitaciones de invitados. Este arreglo no era su culpa, sino de Healer. Entre las tres camas que llenaban el dormitorio, las Sol Senshi tendrían que organizarse a la hora de dormir. "Vamos, Odango. No es como si te fueras a hospedar aquí."

"¿Por qué no?" Haruka se giró en la dirección de Fighter con la velocidad de la luz. "Koneko _permanecerá_ con nosotras. No hay duda al respecto."

Usagi, justo detrás de Haruka, hizo muecas de profunda decepción. Sin embargo, cuando la Outer se tornó hacia ella, la chica no tuvo las agallas de desafiarla en su cara.

"Perfecto. Entonces yo también me quedo."

"Sobre mi cadáver." Haruka gruñó.

"¿Quieres escuchar cosas que no debes? Adelante, Tenou-san."

Makoto intervino entre el duelo de egos, colocándose entre ambas chicas. "¡Estamos de vacaciones! Nada de matarse mutuamente, ¿recuerdan? Se prohíben las conversaciones que tengan que ver con la virtud de Usagi-chan."

Usagi respingó con rostro enrojecido, tirándose en una de las camas. "Si estamos hablando de virtudes no tan virtuosas, ¿qué hay de Rei?"

Ami-san cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, sentada en la orilla de la cama que Usagi desordenaba con sus revoloteos. "Por Kamisama, me siento tan culpable ahora. Al preguntar sobre su visita al hospital, nunca pensé que causaría tantos problemas. Era obvio que Rei no quería decirnos tan rápido de su condición."

Hubo un momento de contemplación grupal entre las amigas de Odango, antes de que Kino incluyera su opinión. "Pude sentirlo. ¿Ustedes no?" Kino dejó de actuar de referí, una vez que Fighter regresó al umbral de la recámara, y Haruka a su cama, ambas envueltas en desdén. "El nuevo resplandor de una estrella junto a la suya, cuando unimos fuerzas en la tele transportación."

Odango levantó sus piernas al aire, bailando con pies desnudos y piernas bien definidas. Nadie podía culpar a Fighter por distraerse. "Yo también la sentí. Rei estaba diciendo la verdad. Está… embarazada."

"¿Quién está embarazada?"

Fighter roló sus ojos desde su posición en el umbral de la entrada de la recámara. " _Hino-san_. ¿Qué no has estado prestado atención?" Luego, su cerebro regresó a encenderse, y conectó la nueva voz con la cabeza plateada que se había escurrido a sus espaldas. "¡Healer!"

"¿Hino-san? ¿Rei Hino está embarazada?" Healer tenía una mano en su cadera. Sus ojos estaban engrandecidos. "Que gracioso. Siempre pensé que se le había adelantado la menopausia, con ese mal humor que siempre se carga."

"¡Healer-chan!" Odango no le dio oportunidad a Fighter de jalar a su compañera de las orejas, como lo deseado. La rubia saltó de la cama con entusiasmo, apresurándose en la dirección de la aclamada. Más sorprendente aun, fue como en vez de huir del entusiasmo, Healer tomó los pasos faltantes para encontrarse en el abrazo de Odango. Por voluntad propia. En _sano_ juicio. "¡Aw! ¿Tú no tienes traje nuevo? No parece justo."

Una vez apartadas, Healer levanto su mentón a los aires en acto presumido, ignorando a Fighter completamente. "Oh, tengo todo un repertorio nuevo que lucir, Usagi-chan. Mañana en la Ceremonia de Recibimiento, conocerás uno de ellos." Healer asomó su rostro por las espaldas de Usagi, un signo de amor y paz en sus dedos sirviendo de saludo a todas las restantes. "Hola, chicas. ¿No hay Minako-san? Huh."

"Gajes de ser la nueva líder." Makoto le retornó el saludo. "Sailor Venus permaneció en la Tierra como guardiana. Serán otras vacaciones en la que vendrá a acosarte, me temo."

Healer se tornó hacia la cama más apegada a la ventana, donde Haruka se había acostado a seguir jugando con su PSP. "¿Qué está haciendo _ella_ aquí?"

"Dificultándome la existencia, ¿tú qué crees?" Fighter refunfuñó. "¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Me estás ignorando, ahora? ¿No merezco un abrazo también?"

"A decir verdad, no. Con todo el trabajo que estoy haciendo en tu nombre y en el de Maker, ¡no mereces ni que te dirija la palabra!"

Fighter rio. "¿Tú? ¿ _Trabajando_?"

"Así es." Healer gruñó en inmenso énfasis. "Trabajo que me hace _sudar_. ¡Sabes muy bien que tanto _odio_ sudar, Fighter!"

"¿Qué clase de trabajo? ¿Por qué definitivamente no viniste a recibirnos cuando era tu obligación—"

"Preparando la seguridad de la capital le lleva más peso a servir de guía de turistas, déjame decirte. Conoces el Palacio mejor que nadie, Fighter, ¿para qué me necesitabas? Además, mandé a Sailor Star Rage."

La cual se había desaparecido. Sailor Fighter suspiró, de repente cansada. Apagó su henshin. "Hablando de seguridad. ¿Cuándo iba a ser informada de, bueno, tú sabes… que Kakyuu está por _hacer tratos con Magnus_? ¿Por qué Maker no se dignó a compartir esa pieza vital de información?"

Healer reaccionó anti-Healer. No se mostró intimidada por tener a Seiya sobre ella en manera amenazante. No mostró culpa tampoco. Simplemente, con una frialdad que se había desarrollado más tétricamente desde su última interacción entre las dos. "Porque ni Sailor Star Maker lo sabe."

 

 

* * *

**(9).(9).(9)**

* * *

 

 

"Haruka."

"¿Mm?"

"¿Podrías rascarme la espalda? Si me muevo, perderé este nivel—¿Por favor, sí?"

Haruka recién había apagado su consola de videojuegos, para tan sólo segundos después ser robado por Usagi. Ahora, Haruka pagaba las consecuencias de tener embobaba a la chiquilla en la mitad de la noche.

Suspirando, Haruka estiró su mano. No preguntó por especificaciones. Había estado rascando el lomo de Koneko por mucho tiempo ya.

En las demás camas, el resto de las chiquillas dormían en diferentes estados de descanso. Ninguna roncaba, para el bien de sus oídos, aunque cada una producía distintos sonidos, suaves y risueños, para marcar sus experiencias en los brazos Morfeo. Haruka, en medio de Hotaru y Koneko, parecía ser la única con insomnio. Había sido por dicho insomnio, que Usagi había sido despertada en primer lugar.

"Muchas gracias." Usagi suspiró con delicia. "Aaaah. Que rico."

Haruka sonrió. Usagi nunca sabía medir sus gemidos. Ojala Seiya-baka hubiera estado cerca para escucharla.

"¿Quieres tu juego de regreso?"

"No, continua si quieres." Terminando con su misión, Haruka colocó sus brazos doblados detrás de su nuca. "Si no puedo dormir, es porque no logro acostumbrarme a este lugar."

"Oh. Bueno, es normal. No te preocupes, Haruka. A mí también me costó acostumbrarme a dormir en otro planeta." Una risilla acompañó la susurrante confesión. "A Seiya, Taiki y Yaten también les sucede cuando viajan la Tierra."

Eso era porque las Starlights eran unas debiluchas, en su opinión.

La caricia sobre su mejilla la sorprendió. Haruka parpadeó, girando su cabeza hacia el origen del contacto. Usagi le sonreía con cierto aire de ternura.

"¿Extrañas a Michiru?"

Haruka tragó saliva. No por la pregunta en sí, sino por el poco espacio entre las dos y la intimidad que sobrellevaba platicar en la oscuridad de la noche. La intimidad en los ojos de su Princesa la paralizaron.

"Eh. N-No, exactamente."

La caricia se detuvo. Los nudillos flexionados de Koneko se congelaron. Ambos se contemplaron. El momento se estiró. En la pantalla de la consola, apareció YOU'VE LOST! Try Again!

Haruka alejó su rostro de la mano de su compañera de cama. Se sentó sobre el colchón. "Iré a explorar. ¿Vienes?"

Usagi brincó de la cama de inmediato. "Espera un momento—¡Haruka! Está prohibido andar por el palacio a estas horas."

"Oh, panplinas." Haruka se escurrió de las sábanas con cuidado de no despertar a Hotaru. "¿Qué nos podrían hacer?" No esperó por Usagi para comenzar a colocarse sus zapatos deportivos. Por un instante debatió salir a explorar en su bóxer, tan solo por el escándalo que provocaría, pero sinceramente no creía que alguien merecería admirar tan inmaculada piel. Optó por sus pantaloncillos de gimnasio, permaneciendo en su blusón suelto de dormir.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Al abrir la puerta, esta no rechinó. Perfecto. El escape sería sutil.

Asomó su cabeza al pasillo. A diferencia de la recamara, el vestíbulo estaba bien iluminado.

"Haruka." El siseo fue acompañado de un jalón del elástico de su pantalón. "¡Espera por mí!"

"Así se habla." Una vez reincorporadas, Haruka ofreció uno de sus brazos. Koneko se enganchó sin más, sus enormes ojos casi saliendo de orbita con el prospecto de romper reglas tan idiotas como éstas. "Vamos, gatita. Eres una rebelde de corazón. Mentón arriba." Al echar un vistazo al cuerpo completo de su cómplice, fue imposible no guiñar. "Lindas pijamas, por cierto."

Justo como lo esperado, el pequeño rostro de Odango se enrojeció. Su jumper de cuerpo completo era blanco y negro, ceñido a su cuerpo. Haruka se encargó de levantarle la capucha con orejas de panda por sobre sus Odangos, antes de proseguir con la misión secreta.

"Este lugar debe tener algo interesante que ver."

Un puchero de Koneko fue palpable. "Ni tanto. Sigo diciéndole a Seiya que necesitan una sala de videojuegos, pero no me hacen caso. La mayoría del tiempo, leo mis comics cuando visito, o tomo largas siestas."

"Con razón Seiya-baka no sale de nuestro planeta."

"Tienen una biblioteca. La visité una vez. ¡Oh, y un gimnasio! Pero se encuentra en la parte exterior del palacio."

"¿Hay una cocina por aquí? De repente tengo antojo por algo dulce."

Los ojos de Usagi brillaron. "¡Claro que hay cocina! Más de una sola, a decir verdad. ¡Pero te puedo mostrar mi favorita!"

Durante el trayecto, Haruka perdió la cuenta de los múltiples pasillos que cruzaron. Todos lucían iguales. Pocos sirvientes aun paseaban por ellos, aunque estaban tan inmersos en su trabajo pendiente -o tal vez, simplemente estaban familiarizados con su Princesa- que no les prestaron atención.

Tras un rato de recorrido, y absorber la edificación de su alrededor, Haruka lo admitió para sí: este palacio le recordaba al Milenio de Plata.

Los pocos recuerdos que Haruka aun guardaba, se desempolvaron. Claro, ya no podía evocar detalles exactos. Sin embargo, Haruka pudo percibir aquella aura de estar en un monumento digno de respeto, lleno de historia.

No lo diría en voz alta, pero Haruka admiraba la manera tan eficaz que Fighter y sus secuaces habían reconstruido su mundo. La fortaleza interna de aquel trío, había quedado cementada en las paredes de aquel lugar. Sin duda alguna.

"¡Por aquí, Haruka!" Usagi le jaloneó en dirección difusa para Haruka, pero clarísima para la muchacha. Atravesaron un área de relajamiento donde residían múltiples fuentes de agua cristalina. Haruka aprovechó para refrescar su rostro, tomando agua entre sus palmas.

La cocina era enorme. El triple de grande de la su propio hogar.

Mejor aún, estaba repleta de cacerolas.

"¡Por Kami-sama, cuanta comida!"

Haruka frenó a una babeante Usagi con su brazo. "Debe ser por el evento especial que tendrán, ¿no?"

Usagi asintió, parte de su entusiasmo reduciéndose. Su capucha se había caído de su cabeza en el trascurso. Haruka se la colocó en el lugar correspondiente, por nueva cuenta.

"Aun así, debe de haber algo que nosotras podamos tomar. ¿Tienen algo parecido a leche en este país raro?" ¿Tenían vacas normales, para empezar? "Pensándolo bien, mejor no me arriesgo a una indigestión."

Usagi se carcajeó, asomándose a lo que aparentaba ser un refrigerador. Haruka la dejó ahí, cabeza introducida a la cueva de luz artificial, para asomarse de vuelta al pasillo. Caminó más a fondo, atraído por el sonido de agua correr. Al doblar en otra dirección, miró a lo lejos un balcón.

"La manifestación de protestantes está entrando en calor al norte de los terrenos del Palacio. Ciudadanos de Kin-Norte han escogido de base el Santuario de Flores Doradas."

Haruka frenó. Retrocedió un paso y se pegó a la pared.

"Gracias por el reporte, Sailor Star War."

Ah. Haruka conocía esa voz.

Salió del escondite. Se aventuró más, deseando ver con más claror las siluetas cerca del balcón. Miró, justo a tiempo, a la mencionada _Sailor War_ marcharse en dirección opuesta por la que Haruka había llegado.

Por su parte, Sailor Star Healer, creyéndose a solas, emitió un gruñido de completa frustración. Haruka la observó orillarse al asilo del balconcillo, tomando asiento en la fuente que lo adornaba. Healer tomó su cabeza sus manos, revolviendo cabellos.

Haruka repasó lo que había escuchado.

- _La manifestación está entrando en calor al norte de los terrenos del Palacio_...

Vaya. ¿Había problemas en el Paradisiaco Kinmoku? Haruka salió de las sombras lentamente, dispuesta a abrir su boca y dejar salir una larga letanía de observaciones sarcásticas—

—Escuchó un gemido. Un débil sonido.

Se percató del ligero temblor de los hombros de la Star Senshi. La mujer tenía su rostro cubierto. Estaba sumergida en su acto dramático, y no pareció darse cuenta de que ya no estaba sola.

"Lloriquear nunca resuelve nada."

Para su sorpresa, la Star Senshi no brincó en forma desmedida, al oírla. Al contrario, una vez enterada de haber sido interrumpida en su festival de amargura, Healer delicadamente limpió su rostro con sus guantes, antes de levantarlo. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en esta área del palacio?"

Haruka se encogió de hombros. No tomó asiento en la fuente. Prefirió rodear a Healer como depredadora. "No sabía que era una prisionera. Puedo vagar si se me da la gana, ¿no? Soy una invitada de honor, después de todo."

"Ahora mismo, podrías ser considerada una espía, si así lo pensara."

"Uf." Haruka sonrió. "Tiemblo de miedo."

Healer rodó sus ojos. "¿Sabes qué? No estoy de humor."

"Sí, me he percatado."

Inmediatamente, la Star Senshi se reincorporó. "¿Qué escuchaste?"

Haruka alzó su ceja. Se recargó en el barandal de piedra, manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones deportivos. "¿Por qué? ¿Reconsiderando que puedo ser una espía, después de todo?"

"Hablo en serio." Star Healer dejó la fuente, caminando hasta Haruka con la misma aura amenazante que le recordaba a los –buenos- viejos tiempos donde las Sailor Outers no les habían debido un inmenso favor a las Starlights. Haruka consideró alargar el enfrentamiento, por un momento queriendo averiguar qué tan lejos podía jugar con la impaciencia de la joven…

Pero, estaban de vacaciones, con un demonio. Koneko no apreciaría riñas. Haruka había prometido que se comportaría.

Haruka suspiró. "Nada que haya entendido sin contexto. ¿Algo sobre manifestantes? No es como si me importara." Se encogió de hombros. "¿Tu gente está en rebelión?"

Healer volteó a sus espaldas, inmensa cautela endureciendo su semblante. Haruka parpadeó, impresionada con el nivel de delicadeza que el tema estaba requiriendo. "No puedes repetir ni una sola palabra a nadie más."

"Pff. No me mandas—"

"Es información clasificada."

Haruka frunció su ceño. De repente, todo intento por bromear se disipó. "¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?"

Healer gruñó. "Si dices una palabra, estarás rompiendo ley real. Por favor, no me hagas arrestarte. Usagi-chan se sentiría terriblemente decepcionada de ti, ¿no crees?"

"Haz cometido un grave error. Verás… si antes no estaba interesada, ahora acabas de obtener mi completo atención." Sacando sus manos, Haruka caminó hasta la Star Senshi con un mal presentimiento. "¡Pensé que este planeta estaba en paz! Será mejor que me digas ahora mismo si es necesario sacar a mi Princesa de este lugar lo más rápido posible. Tienes esa obligación."

"Todo está bajo control. No colocaría a Usagi en peligro."

"No te creo."

"No es mi problema. Deberías regresar a tu alcoba antes que—"

Haruka aprisionó los antebrazos de Healer en un parpadeo, apretando. Encajando sus dedos con gusto.

Recibió un rodillazo en su pelvis por su atrevimiento.

Haruka la soltó, crujiendo su dentadura para aclimatarse al dolor del impacto.

"¡Ups! Me gustaría decir lo siento, pero sería una gran mentira de mi parte."

Haruka sonrió. Alzó sus manos para entablar son de paz entre las dos. "Lo admito. Lo merecía."

Sailor Healer se mostró sorprendida por la admisión. Aunque, también escéptica. Finalmente, tras un momento de silencio y recuperación entre las dos, la Star Senshi suspiró, peinando cabellos lejos de su frente. "Haruka-san. Debes saber que siempre protegeré a Sailor Moon. Pase lo que pase."

Eso fue como admitir que algo no andaba bien. Una parte de Haruka apreció la sinceridad, el resto, quiso jalar a Fighter-baka de los cabellos por haberlas traído. Cuando repitió su cuestión, lo hizo con amenaza en su voz. "Contéstame esto: ¿Está tu gente en rebelión? Dime la verdad, y puede que confíe en ti."

El entrecejo delicado de la kinmokusiana se arrugó con seriedad. Haruka fue contemplada cuidadosamente.

Haruka observó los labios abrirse, y estuvo a punto de sentirse victoriosa…

"¡Oi, conque ahí estás!"

Usagi brotó del vestíbulo con su usual energía, aunque no lucía muy contenta.

"¡He estado buscándote por todas partes, Haruka! ¡Pensé que te habías perdido!"

Haruka odió la interrupción. En especial cuando ésta formó el escape perfecto para la cobarde de Healer. "¿Tú también, Usagi-chan? ¡Tú, que conoces las reglas mejor que nadie! ¡Deberían estar en su alcoba!"

"Gomen-ne. ¡Juro que no fue mi idea! ¡Haruka se sentía aburrida!"

Haruka se cruzó de brazos. "Sí, sí, píntenme como la villana."

"Cuando tengas que madrugar mañana para el desayuno especial con la Princesa, más vale que no esté durmiéndote enfrente de los invitados, Usagi! No quiero escenas embarazosas, ¡te lo advierto!"

"Hai, hai." Más que avergonzada, Usagi juntó sus palmas en forma de suplicio. Jaló a Haruka de brazos en cuando estuvo cerca, guiándola de retorno al pasillo. "Solamente juro que nos iremos directo a nuestras camas, Sailor Healer, ¿verdad, Haruka-san?" Cuando Haruka estuvo dispuesta a desmentirla, Usagi pisó uno de sus pies para callarla. "Debes entender que la pobre Haruka extraña mucho a Michiru. ¡Sólo la saqué a dar una vuelta por el palacio para animarla, ya sabes! Es lo que hacen las buenas amigas."

El intercomunicador de Healer fue la campana que salvó a Koneko de más regaños. Toda irritación se relajó de la guardiana. Cuando se despidió de su amiga en común, lo hizo con un abrazo y un jalón de colitas hacia Usagi-chan.

Por un etéreo instante, Haruka miró una efémera similitud entre las dos chicas, más allá de su edad. Ambas eran mujeres que estaban acostumbradas a cargar pesadas responsabilidades, pero resultó obvio en ese momento cuando Healer y Usagi se besaron las mejillas con hermandad, que cuando la oportunidad lo ameritaba, tanto la estrella fugaz como la luna llena, eran niñas por dentro.

A finales de cuentas, Haruka no concilió el sueño esa noche.

Lo peor de todo era que…

…extrañaba a Michiru.

 

 

* * *

**(9).(9).(9)**

**Fin de Parte i.**

**(9).(9).(9)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: ¡La primera noche en Kinmoku!
> 
> Debo advertir unas cositas:
> 
> (1) No soy fan de Haruka/Michiru. Nunca lo he sido. La pareja, sencillamente me aburre de tan "perfecta" que es. Prefiero a Haruka con Usagi, o en el caso de este fic, con alguien que verdaderamente le presente un desafío a nuestra querida Sailor Uranus. Alguien que la haga crecer. No daré spoilers, pero sólo quería dejar claro que sí son fans a morir de Haruka/Michiru, prepárense y prosigan con cuidado con el resto de esta historia.
> 
> (2) No estoy viendo Sailor Moon Crystal. No me interesa. No esperen material de esa versión en este fic.
> 
> ¡Dejen reviews si les gusta esta continuación, por favor! Ser sólo un "Favorito" o ser "Seguido" en ffnet es como no llegar al orgasmo. Si tienen peticiones, o dudas de lo que se aproxima, con gusto mándenme PM.
> 
> De antemano, gracias por leer. Tengo la mitad de este fic ya hecho, y estaré subiendo rápidamente lo que llevo.


	3. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Así que es una mentira que la Tierra haya sido el planeta al cual usted huyó durante la invasión de Galaxia en Kinmoku-sei?"

** **

**ii.**

**(9).(9).(9)**

"Eres el problema en el que me encuentro metida."

-Ronnie Dumle.

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Makoto se sintió insegura en sus ropas informales, en cuanto entró el comedor del palacio. "Cielos. Todos son tan elegantes." Le susurró a Ami, mientras eran dirigidas a sus asientos. "Ni siquiera empaqué un vestido para este tipo de ocasión."

Ami jaló de su blusón de seda con igual pena. "No es nuestra culpa, no teníamos idea de que la boda de Kakyuu se llevaría a cabo, no te sientas tan mal, Mako-chan."

"Si lo prefieren, pueden acudir a sus identidades como senshis para representarse." Fighter se dejó caer frente a ellas, tan fresco como una lechuga. "Yo tampoco tenía idea de que desayunaríamos con la crema y nata del Consejo." La senshi estiró sus piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa en acto rebelde. No daba la impresión de querer estar en el gran desayunador con vista a los jardines, a pesar de los maravillosos olores que provenían de los carros con comida, aproximándose.

"¿No dormiste bien, Sailor Fighter?" Hotaru cuestionó con una sonrisa empática, tomando asiento a lado de Makoto. A diferencia de las demás, Hotaru vestía una vestido de verano que la hacía ver una hada mágica. Encajó al instante con los senadores y consejeros rodeándolos, por la inherente elegancia de sus genes y la que se le pudo haber pegado de sus padres adoptivos. Cuando la chica recogió la taza de té de la mesa, Makoto miró a Michiru fácilmente en el gesto. "Mmm. Huele a cerezos."

Fighter se ablandó notablemente al ser dirigida por Hotaru. A Makoto le pareció extraño, puesto que había desconocido que ambas fueran tan amigas. "Me temo que no. Tenía una investigación en marcha que no podía desertar."

Sailor Star Healer entró al comedor con un enorme bostezo en su boca. Antes de llegar a unírseles en su área del comedor, Makoto y las demás presenciaron la obligación de la Starlight a saludar formalmente a cada uno de los invitados especiales, fingiendo sonreír, e inclinándose ante muestra de respeto a algunos de los senadores.

Cuando la pobre Healer tuvo la libertad de sentarse a lado de Fighter, todo acto de cordialidad desapareció de su rostro. "Espero se ahoguen en sus tiras de tocino."

"Mírate nada más. Toda una burócrata. Maker estaría tan orgullosa de ti." Fighter no esperó ni un segundo para comenzar el duelo verbal.

"Alguien tiene que dar una mejor impresión que tus vulgares modales. Baja tus botas, ¿quieres? ¡Tienen lodo, Fighter!"

"¿No tienen lodo en Magnus, o qué?"

Ami no pudo esconder su risa, al encacharlas. Cuando Makoto interceptó miradas con ellas, sus risas crecieron.

"¿Te recuerdan a otras dos amigas que conocemos?"

Ami, sonrojada por atraer la atención de las Starlights, se encogió de hombros. "Tan solo puedo imaginar que son tan buenas amigas como Rei y Usagi."

Fighter hizo una mueca de desacuerdo, mientras que Healer empujó sus botas del comedor con éxito. "Hablando de Usagi Tsukino…"

"Olvídalo. Usagi está muerta al mundo en estos momentos, Sailor Fighter." Makoto comenzó a servirse. Efectivamente encontró tocino terrestre entre los platillos ofrecidos. "Así como, también, Haruka. Qué curioso. Me pregunto que habrán hecho en toda la noche para haberse desvelado tanto…"

Por debajo de la mesa, Ami le golpeó levemente con la pierna. Makoto le mandó un guiño secreto.

Fighter, como fue de esperarse, no tomó para bien lo dicho. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Makoto miró a Healer. Ambas sonrieron con diablura. "¡No tuve el corazón para despertarlas! Lucían tan lindas acurrucadas. ¿No es así, Hotaru-chan? Tú también los viste."

Hotaru, ignorando el complot que se estaba armando, asintió, inocente. "Haruka-papa puede aparentar ser un ogro despierta, pero cuando duerme, suele ser un osito de peluche."

Healer hizo un perfectamente actuado "¡Awwww!" que tuvo a Fighter cambiando colores, y probablemente, de presión arterial.

"Esa _aprovechada_." Gruñó Fighter, sus nudillos crujiendo.

Kakyuu-hime interrumpió la rabieta, sin embargo, escogiendo ese momento para entrar al comedor real. La mujer atrajo la atención de todos los invitados. Makoto tragó forzosamente su bocado del desayuno, parcialmente para liberar su garganta, y en parte por la impresión que sintió.

Makoto siempre había pensado que la Princesa de las Flores de Fuego, era bella. Desde que había aparecido con Usagi-chan en sus brazos, flotando sobre la preparatoria, la mujer había hecho su marca en las consciencias de las Inner Scouts. Al haberla conocido, Makoto y las chicas habían comprendido el amor recelado de las Starlights hacia su Princesa.

Habían captado por qué Seiya, Taiki y Yaten habían querido recuperarla.

Con una presencia completamente distinta a la que su misma Princesa causaba, Kakyuu tenía lo suyo.

Ahora, con su majestuoso vestido rojo, la soberana pareció estar presumiendo aquel hecho.

Makoto la observó alzarse de regocijo entre los saludos y elogios recibidos por parte de los funcionarios en el lugar. Fue evidente, que Kakyuu era la política que Usagi nunca sería. Supo cómo sonreír y cómo tocar hombros en delicada atención para inflar el ego de sus invitados. Supo cómo mantener una distancia segura de los demás, sin que esto fuera malentendido como rechazo físico. Sus sonrisas eran postizas, pero invitadoras.

Había cambiado desde la última vez que la habían visto. Así como Usagi-chan, Kakyuu ya aparentaba cierta madurez en sus facciones.

Makoto desvió su mirada.

En la acción, inadvertidamente, sus ojos cambiaron de blanco a la Starsenshi frente a ella.

Sailor Star Healer pareció estar bajo el mismo hechizo.

Sus ojos estaban pegados a la silueta de la Princesa. Su boca, se encontraba ligeramente colgando. La intensidad en su mirada, resultó comparable a la de una persona ávida.

Ami la picoteó del hombro. Makoto se desconcentró.

"—darles la bienvenida. Es un honor ser acompañados por las Sol Senshi a una festividad tan importante como esta."

Kakyuu estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellas, ya sentada al centro del comedor. Murmullos en idiomas que Makoto no comprendía, nacieron entre los invitados, al enterarse de las identidades de las chicas, que deberían considerar extranjeras.

"Han viajado desde el Sistema Solar muy lejano para acompañarnos. Su planeta natal es llamado Tierra."

Había un joven que traducía lo que Kakyuu decía. Cuando llegaron a lo último, los invitaron dieron a entender con su lenguaje corporal, que habían reconocido el título de su planeta. La reacción no fue exactamente, favorable. Los invitados se enderezaron y las miradas que recibieron no fueron halagadoras.

"Sé que están saltando a conclusiones precipitadas." Toda dulzura se vació de la voz de Kakyuu. "Imagino que están imaginando lo peor del planeta Tierra—"

"¿Nani?" Makoto frunció el ceño.

"—Pero les aseguro, que cualquier rumor negativo que hayan escuchado sobre lo sucedido en este hermoso Planeta, ha sido una exageración, si es que no una mentira."

"¿Así que es una mentira que la Tierra haya sido el planeta al cual usted huyó durante la invasión de Galaxia en Kinmoku-sei?"

Ante el silencio sepulcral que prosiguió a aquella acusación-escondida-de-pregunta, Makoto intercambió miradas con todas sus compañeras. Ami sostuvo su pecho con incomodidad. Hotaru se mostró seria, aunque desaprobadora.

Mientras que Fighter…

Bueno, Fighter tenía una de las miradas más intimidantes que podrían existir, fijada en el pobre hombre que se había atrevido a abrir la lata de gusanos.

"¿Y tampoco no fue en la Tierra, donde tus guerreras fueron seducidas por sus maravillas? ¿Es una mentira, también?" Era raro que el hombre estuviera dirigiéndose con lenguaje terrestre, entendible para los oídos de las Inners. Y aún más extraño, era el acento peculiar que le añadía a su lengua. El hombre era apuesto, a pesar de su actitud. Cuando les mandó un guiño contradictorio, las rodillas de Makoto se derritieron. "No que podría culparlas, claro. No puede negarse, que en verdad la Tierra crece maravillas sin igual."

Ami se enrojeció hasta las puntas de sus orejas.

"Príncipe." Kakyuu fue serena en su confrontación. "En efecto, fue a la Tierra donde decidí viajar para encontrar la luz de la Esperanza. No es una mentira. Fue la única alternativa que miré en el momento de la invasión, y no me arrepiento de haberla tomado, porque tuve razón. Sin la Luz de la Esperanza, Galaxia nunca hubiera podido ser derrotada. A lo respecta a seducciones…"

"Ciertamente, fui seducida."

Healer se dio un manazo a su propia frente, al escuchar la boca suelta de Sailor Fighter.

Makoto sintió su propio mentón colgar, al mirar a la Starsenshi rotar su cuerpo hacia el Príncipe en cuestión, _sonriendo_. "¿Qué? No voy a estar aquí sentada y a negar la verdad. Sería más irrespetuoso para todos ustedes. Aunque… mmm." Fighter tomó su mentón en consideración. "Admito, que más bien el seductor, fue otra personita."

"Fighter, suficiente." Con un fuerte empujón que casi la tumbó de la silla, Healer tuvo éxito en interrumpir a su compañera. "El Príncipe no necesita detalles, ¿verdad Kakyuu-hime?"

Kakyuu carraspeó su garganta. "Cierto. Uno no puede elegir a quien amar, Príncipe Skýrr."

"Por favor." El hombre hizo un _Pffft_. "El Príncipe es mi hermano. Yo soy un simple arquitecto. Con Sky basta." Luego, torció su cuerpo hacia Sailor Healer. "¿Y tú?

Healer se cruzó de brazos. "¿Qué?"

"¿Tienes seducciones que contar?"

Healer gruñó, mientras que Fighter bufó por sus narices.

"Soy fiel a mi planeta."

Fighter dejó de reír. La expresión de Healer fue tan hostil como aquel día en el que había atacado a Chibi-Chibi.

"Soy fiel a mi Princesa."

El Príncipe meramente alzó dos cejas castañas. Posteriormente, sus ojos cerúleos se movieron a Makoto. "¿Participarán en el torneo?"

"¿Torneo?" Makoto sintió la atracción como un jalón invisible. Una vez que el Príncipe Sky te tenía en la mira, no te dejaba ir. "¿Cu-cual torneo?"

"Vinieron a vacacionar—" Healer empezó a formular, mientras que un eco distinto sonó de parte de Kakyuu.

"Sería un honor que las Sailors Scouts del Sistema Solar participaran en nuestro torneo, si así lo decidieran." La Princesa les sonrió. "¿Les gustaría? La nueva generación de Starlights apreciaría aprender de ustedes. Se llevará a cabo mañana a la primera luz del alba.

"Es tradición, ¿no es así? ¿Cada vez, que una Flor de Fuego contrae nupcias?" El Señor Sky interrumpió de nuevo. "Leí por ahí que los antiguos torneos solían ser brutales..."

"Mis ancestros fueron de naturaleza más... apasionada, sí." Por primera vez desde su llegada, Kakyuu dio señales de incomodidad. "Sin embargo, estos torneos actualmente tienen un significado más simbólico. Meramente entretenimiento, así como también sirve para recordar nuestra historia de grandes guerreras."

Makoto no lo pensó. "Participaré. Me encantaría."

"Yo también." Fighter se encogió de hombros. "Cómo si en verdad, me lo fuera a perder. ¿Qué hay de ti, Healer?"

"Más le vale que sí." Makoto bufó por sus narices. "¡Yaten todavía me debe una revancha!"

Healer parpadeó, desorientada. "¿Revancha?"

Makoto le sacó la lengua. "'No creas que porque eres una chica, no te lastimaré.'"

Eso bastó para que Sailor Healer brillara con reconocimiento. "Wow. ¿Tanto dañé tu ego?"

Fighter apuntó hacia el resto de las chicas con un dedo enguantado. "¿Qué hay de ustedes, chicas?"

Ami y Hotaru se voltearon a ver, torciendo sus cabezas para encontrarse entre el obstáculo que Makoto representaba. "Bueno, sería injusto dejar que Mako-chan peleara sin compañía."

"Está decidido." Kakyuu-hime aplaudió en emoción. "¡Será un torneo espectacular!"

"Estrellas fugaces contra astros." Sky-sama musitó en voz alta, aun con aquel _sensual-encantador-exótico_ acento que estremecía. Tenía un trozo de fruta en sus dedos. La devoró antes de continuar. Makoto contó los movimientos de mandíbula, sabiendo que debería darle asco verlo hablar con la boca llena, pero sintiendo todo lo contrario. Guiñó, mejillas moviéndose con sus masticadas. "¡Boom!" Su humor fue contagioso, cercano a lo infantil, sin caer en lo ridículo.

Makoto fue, definitivamente, contagiada. Sonrió, reaccionando en manera natural al jalón del encanto de Sky-sama.

A su lado, Ami carraspeó su garganta.

Makoto no comprendió la seriedad en su amiga, cuando cambió de foco de atención. Si hubieran estado a solas, Makoto no hubiera dudado en preguntar qué le sucedía, pero ante el escenario contrario, tratar de conseguir respuestas fue una misión con poca promesa. No tuvo alternativa más que ignorar el entrecejo fruncido de su amiga y seguir con su desayuno.

 

 

* * *

**(9).(9).(9)**

* * *

 

 

Una sirvienta la llevó a la suite Real. Usagi sintió nervios, una vez a solas en la sala de descanso perteneciente a Kakyuu-hime.

Había despertado más allá de la hora del desayuno. Las chicas, porque eran así de malas, no habían regresado a despertarla, y habían tomado el tour por Kinmoku sin ella. Haruka había desaparecido desde antes de que Usagi hubiera despertado y se desconocía si ella también se había unido al convoy de traicioneras, o si andaba vagueando por su cuenta.

Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de buscar por Seiya, para cuando la sirvienta había tocado a su cuarto, apresurándola a alistarse.

Usagi bostezó. En el reflejo de la ventana divisó sus colitas mal peinadas. Hizo una mueca. ¡Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de darse una ducha! ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

"Princesa Serenity."

Usagi giró ante el origen de la nueva voz. Sonrió, cuando miró a Kakyuu. "Vaya, vaya, pero miren nada más quien no me había dicho que se iba a casar."

Kakyuu intentó expresar culpa en su semblante, pero fue evidente que estaba demasiado emocionada como para fingirla. "¡Lo siento! ¿Me creerías si te dijera que todo sucedió muy rápido? ¡Lo juro! Sabía que vendrías de visita y mejor preferí que llegaran, para que pudieran asistir a la festividad de Compromiso."

Usagi rodó sus ojos. "De acuerdo. Te perdono con una condición."

Kakyuu parpadeó. "Dime."

Usagi se acercó a la futura novia para tomarla de las manos. Comenzó a brincar. "¡Enséñame el vestido!"

Eran más de un sólo vestido. Y todos eran hermosos.

Kakyuu le permitió tocar la seda de los tesoros, mientras la misma mujer comenzaba a arreglarse para la cena especial que se llevaría a cabo esa noche. Le dejó a Usagi delinear los detalles de piedras preciosas con ilusión en sus ojos. Kakyuu le dejó inspeccionar cada centímetro, suspirar risueña ante la belleza de su guardarropa, y además ordenó comida para ella, convirtiéndose en la nueva persona favorita de Usagi Tsukino.

"Este es el vestido que usaré para la boda." En una bata sencilla, Kakyuu sacó de su enorme closet, al protagonista. "Ha sido usado por generaciones por mi familia."

Usagi no se atrevió a tocar. El vestido dorado lució demasiado inmaculado para ser machado por sus dedos aceitosos con comida. Se limitó a apreciarlo con sus ojos. Le sonrió a Kakyuu con un nudo en su garganta. "Es hermoso, Kakyuu."

"Oh, Serenity." Kakyuu acomodó el vestido en su cama. "Pero que insensible estoy siendo..."

"Iie. Para nada."

"No es mi intención presumir."

"Claro que no. Comprendo que quieras compartir conmigo." Usagi limpió sus dedos con la servilleta de tela. "¡Somos amigas, tontita! ¡Y se trata de tu boda! Si quieres presumir, estás en todo tu derecho."

Ante eso, Kakyuu se mostró más tranquila. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "Gracias. Son pocas las personas que considero amigas. Es un honor que pueda llamarte así."

Fue el turno de Usagi para sonrojarse. Kakyuu siempre era tan elegante con sus palabras, la hacía sentir torpe la mayoría del tiempo. Era cierto que eran amigas, aliadas, pero Usagi siempre sentiría estar a un nivel inferior que la Gobernante.

"Estoy segura que cuando sea tu turno, entenderás todo este remolino de sentimientos que me gobiernan."

Usagi se congeló. Su rubor se intensificó. "Um."

"Será glorioso, ya verás. Nunca olvidarás ese día." Kakyuu se sentó junto a ella en la alfombra. Tomó su hombro. "Y tampoco Seiya."

De repente, la temperatura corporal de Usagi escaló los niveles normales. "No lo había pensado."

"¿Nani?"

La rubia se encogió de hombros. "Hasta ahora, no había pensado en cómo sería mi boda con Seiya… Si es que hubiera una, claro." ¿Casarse con Seiya? ¿Después de tantos años fantaseando por el día en el que se casaría con Mamoru? Usagi tuvo dificultad para juntar el viejo sueño con la realidad, en la que hoy vivía…

Kakyuu suspiró. "Supongo que es muy pronto para pensar en casarse. Ustedes son muy jóvenes, todavía tienen cosas que vivir. Además, no es obligatorio, a diferencia de mi caso."

"¿Obligatorio?" Usagi sintió coraje. "¿Te están obligando a casarte? Pensé que _querías_ casarte."

"Claro que sí. Pero, en mi caso, amiga Serenity, es algo que tenía que hacer tarde o temprano. Es mi responsabilidad crear alianzas que beneficien a mi país y a la calidad de vida de mi pueblo."

"Pero... pero... esa no es la razón correcta para casarte. Te casas con una persona porque la amas; porque quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona. ¡No por sentirte responsable! Eso suena muy frio." Hasta triste. "Dime que al menos te agrada este hombre, Kakyuu."

La Princesa suspiró. Cuando respondió, no fue de inmediato. "No lo conozco lo suficiente para saber si me agrada su personalidad. Sin embargo, cuando lo conocí por primera vez, supe que él era el indicado para ayudarme a cuidar a mi querido Kinmoku. Lo supe, porque Frihét tiene una estrella interior que brilla con amor por su propio pueblo. Tenemos ese amor en común. Sé que él lo sintió también, que sintió el eco en nuestras estrellas. No tuvimos que conversar mucho. Los dos sabemos… lo que sigue."

"¿Él también es un Príncipe?"

"Así es. Proviene del planeta vecino—"

"Magnus, lo sé." Ante la sorpresa de Kakyuu, Usagi agregó. "Seiya lo mencionó. Reconoció la insignia en los uniformes de tus damiselas. ¿Es cierto que los nuevos henshins de tus Starlights han cambiado a causa de tu unión con el príncipe?"

Ahora, Kakyuu se mostró desprevenida. Sus ojos estaban engrandecidos. "S-Sí, Serenity. Magnus es conocido por su avanzada tecnología. Esos trajes no son henshins, sino trajes de combate creados especialmente para la protección de mis Starlights. Fueron un obsequio."

Pues Fighter no había recibido nada en la repartición de obsequios y no tardaría en quejarse. Usagi mordió su labio por un momento, para aguantar su sonrisa. Hasta en esto, Kakyuu y su personan eran distintas. Si Usagi hubiera colocado el bien de Tokyo de Cristal primero que su felicidad, Usagi hubiera estado en similar posición. "¿Cuándo es la boda?"

Kakyuu regresó a su tocador. Comenzó a maquillarse. "Normalmente el hecho de unir dos civilizaciones en matrimonio tendría que ser un ritual tedioso de meses. Sin embargo, he logrado convencer a mi Consejo de disminuir el tiempo de compromiso… En tres días se dará la conclusión a toda esta larga odisea de negociaciones."

¡Qué increíble! ¿En _tres_ días?

Aunque sorprendida por la velocidad del evento, Usagi intentó sonreír con honesto contento. Se levantó del sofá despacio. Se postró frente a Kakyuu con un propósito, desenterrando antiguos recuerdos del Milenio de Plata para esta ocasión. En zapatillas, Usagi tomó las orillas de su vestido y se inclinó ante la otra mujer. "Le deseo la mejor de las fortunas, a usted su Majestad, como a la persona con la que compartirá su vida."

Kakyuu, a través del espejo, asintió solemne. Después, la mujer se levantó.

Cuando se abrazaron, Usagi sintió el calor familiar de la estrella interior de Kakyuu. Su propia estrella, ante la proximidad, crujió con estática, provocando que ambas saltaran.

Usagi sobó su pecho. "Lo siento. No sé por qué…"

Kakyuu tocó su propio pecho en desconcierto. "Tu poder ha crecido."

Usagi rio con nervios. "Seré mejor que regrese a mi habitación. Iré a buscar a las chicas y después tengo arreglarme para tu gran noche."

"Dile a tus amigas que no necesitan preocuparse por su guardarropa. Distintos vestuarios serán mandados para que estén a la par con el grado cultural de la cena." Kakyuu guiñó un ojo. "Las quiero a todas luciendo de lo mejor."

Sin más, Usagi fue guiada de regreso al vestíbulo del lado norte por una de las sirvientas. Con sus brazos doblados detrás de su nuca, la chica comenzó a su camino hacia su suite, todavía sintiéndose preocupada por la rápida cadena de eventos que estaba llevándose a cabo.

Kakyuu estaría casada en poco tiempo.

Rei estaba… embarazada.

Tres meses más y las chichas estarían asistiendo la universidad, incluida la misma Usagi.

Los cambios no se detenían.

"¡Oi!"

Usagi casi se resbaló de las escaleras. "¿Eh?"

De uno de los elevadores—¿por qué nadie le decía que habían elevadores, por Kamisama?—Fighter salió con brazos en alto. "¡Al fin te encuentro!"

Usagi corrió de regreso a la planta alta de las escaleras. Se tiró sobre la Star Senshi para abrazarla fuertemente. Fue levantada con iguales energías.

"¿Por dónde te has metido? ¡Mpp!"

El beso fue todo lo que Usagi necesitó para aclarar su cabeza. Los besos de Seiya tenían un tipo de azúcar que la energizaba. Lamió los labios vibrantes de su novia con una punta de su pie tocando las alturas. "Seiya." Suspiró risueña, al separarse. "Te extrañé."

Fighter se enrojeció. ¡Pero que linda! Por supuesto, la gruñona siguió quejándose. "¡No es justo! Estaba enojada, Odango."

Usagi torció su cabeza. "¿Por qué?" Luego, en un parpadeo, recordó que los papeles deberían estar en reversa. "¡Yo soy la que debería estar enojada! ¡Se fueron a comer sin mí! ¿Es cierto que llevaste a las chicas de tour?"

"Oye, oye, no es mi culpa que te gusten tanto los brazos de Haruka-baka que no te puedas levantar por la mañanas."

Usagi se introdujo a la cabina del elevador, brazos cruzados. "No tengo idea de lo que hablas."

Fighter comandó los botones del transporte a su gusto. Una vez encerradas, fue el turno de Fighter para cruzar sus brazos. "Técnicamente, yo no fui quien se llevó a tus amigas de paseo. Fue idea de Healer. Si hubieras estado en el desayuno—"

"¡Estaba cansada!"

"¿Haciendo qué?"

Usagi comenzó a rascar su nuca. "Ejem, Haruka quería explorar el palacio y no podíamos dormir…"

Fighter cerró sus ojos. Dio impresión de estar orando por serenidad. "¿Dejaste que Haruka Tenoh anduviera suelta por el palacio?"

Usagi sonrió lo más dulce que le fuera posible. "Em… ¿Sí?"

Fighter apretó su tabique. Cuando llegó a una conclusión, lo hizo con un brazo estirado sobre Usagi, atrapándola contra la pared y su cuerpo. "Tienes suerte de que eres bonita."

Usagi no tuvo oportunidad de resoplar con palabras de amenaza ante la desvergüenza de Fighter, porque un segundo después, su respiración se cortó por completo. Atrapada, Usagi arrojó sus brazos a las paredes que la rodeaban, buscando por algo firme para detenerse mientras el mundo comenzó a girar. "Fi-Fighter."

Su vestido fue abultado a la altura de la cintura de Usagi. Sólo le fueron visibles los cabellos de la otra mujer. Sólo percibió aquella nariz que Fighter había apretado, ahora picoteando el centro de sus panties. _Oh, Kami-sama_. Usagi intentó cerrar sus muslos—Fighter la frenó, sus guantes fríos ante su piel cálida.

"¡El elevador!" Produjo con voz quebradiza.

Fighter la besó atravesó del material de algodón. Jugó con su clítoris de forma vengativa, incluyendo ligera presión de sus dientes para terminar de volverla loca.

"¡Se-Seiya!"

Se escuchó un timbre. Las puertas del elevador estaban por abrirse.

El vestido fue liberado junto con las fuerzas de sus rodillas. Si Usagi no hubiera sido sujetada por el torso de Fighter, su cara hubiera conocido el piso de manera íntima y dolorosa.

La cara de Healer, inmediatamente, optó por sospecha al verlos. Hubo un momento de silencio sepulcral donde Usagi se concentraba en calmar el calor de su rostro.

Healer suspiró. "Ni loca me meto con ustedes."

Las puertas del elevador se volvieron a cerrar.

Usagi se dejó caer al piso, resignada a la millonésima humillación. "¿Por qué es siempre Healer, la que nos interrumpe?"

"Está pagando alguna deuda de su vida pasada." Con una sonrisa diabólica, Fighter presionó un botón que detuvo el elevador en seco. "Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?"

Momentos después, Usagi besaba el cuello desnudo de Seiya con ternura, sintiéndose más excitada que temerosa. Sus piernas eran sostenidas por los brazos de Seiya, mientras el resto de su cuerpo era empujado contra la pared del elevador.

El vestido seguía flotando entre los dos. Usagi sintió sudor naciendo entre sus senos, ante la fricción de sus pechos presionados. Jadeó con los ojos cerrados, agradecida por tener este momento a solas. Apretó sus muslos con maña, así como los músculos internos de su centro.

Seiya gruñó, acelerando el ritmo de sus estocadas. "…estúpida Haruka, cara de caca."

Si Usagi no estuviera desfrutando tanto ser _incrustada_ a la pared, hubiera hecho un esfuerzo por preguntar de qué demonios estaba Seiya hablando. Pero el caso era el contrario, y sólo importaba que Seiya la _**besaralatocaraquenuncaterminara.**_

Justo cuando Usagi sintió su orgasmo acercarse, mordió la oreja de su novio. Susurró incoherencias guiadas por el placer y la adrenalina. Sus uñas pintadas de purpura enmarcaron el rostro sudado de Seiya para entonces otorgarle un beso meloso. Su orgasmo la electrocutó. Quiso que Seiya la acompañara lo más rápido posible.

"Apresúrateeeee." Gimió entre besos.

Seiya bufó, incrédulo. Mordió el nacimiento de uno de los senos de Usagi en castigo. "Oblígame."

- _Con mucho gusto_. Usagi onduló sus propias caderas, contoneándose en vengativo coqueteo, una-dos-tres veces, para dejar caer sus piernas después. Seiya no tuvo oportunidad de quejarse cuando se deshizo el ensamble de sus cuerpos, puesto que momentos posteriores, el cuerpo masculino del cantante apenas logró mantenerse en pie.

Usagi había disfrutado darle _esto_ a Mamoru en tardes de mucha tarea. Mamoru ni siquiera había tenido que pedirlo. Había bastado con verlo tenso y estresado para que Usagi quisiera darle un premio por sus esfuerzos: de rodillas frente a su silla de escritorio, disfrutando los sonidos tan anti-Mamoru y el exquisito calor de su propio centro húmedo.

Ahora, Seiya estaba disfrutando de los frutos de su práctica y se notó por sus chillidos y tartamudeos, que el baka _nunca_ lo había visto venir. "O-o-odaaaaango."

Con el clímax despegando de las células de Seiya, Usagi se encargó de la eyaculación con su mano, después de haber recorrido el miembro con sus labios en los momentos más necesitados. Sintió los de dedos de Seiya jalando los cabellos de su nuca, sus caderas ondulándose por inercia ante el continúo estímulo.

Usagi besó el ombligo de Seiya en gesto de confort, mientras su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad. Serena, con su rostro acomodado en el abdomen de su amante, Usagi se imaginó momentáneamente un posible futuro. Un futuro haciendo esto—teniendo sexo en lugares aventureros sólo porque ambos lo deseaban—pero con un anillo en ambas manos izquierdas.

–¿ _Qué diferencia hará un anillo_? Usagi se preguntó.

La vida que había querido con Mamoru había sido un escenario doméstico, concentrado en formar una familia y ser ama de casa…

Usagi dudaba que alguien como Seiya deseara tener algo tan cotidiano como… una _esposa,_ esperándolo en casa con la cena lista _…_

Porque, Seiya era un _riesgo_ _viviente_. Seiya se aburriría.

¿Cierto?

Usagi resopló escandalosamente contra el abdomen desnudo presentado frente a ella. Le causó cosquillas a Seiya con la acción. Despacio, el abdomen fue suavizándose hasta regresar a ser un firme vientre, cálido bajo los besos ligeros de Usagi.

Los brazos de Seiya la rodearon. En poco tiempo, ambos cuerpos se tumbaron en el piso de elevador.

"Odango. ¿Qué. Fue. Eso?"

Ahora en estado femenino, los senos de Seiya se ondularon con sus jadeos. Usagi besó el entremedio. "¿Qué? ¿Sorprendida de que pueda usar mi boca para otras cosas más que comer?"

"¡No!... Bueno, sí."

"¡Que graciosa!" Usagi se levantó, arreglando su vestido a algo cercano a decente. Seiya se carcajeó libremente, todavía en toda su gloriosa desnudez, sabiendo que con sólo un Poder de Lucha Estelar, un uniforme de cuero la cubriría en segundos. "Ni siquiera puedes decir si te agradó, antes de comenzar de grosera…"

"¿Estás loca?" Seiya la jaloneó del vestido hasta tumbarla de regreso. "¿No pudiste notar como hiciste un espagueti de mí en cuanto sentí tu boca…?"

Usagi se tranquilizó a ver a Seiya sonrojada. Acarició una mejilla rosada. "Está bien. Creo que te has ganado una repetición."

"¿Qué? Seguramente, me he ganado _más_ que una repetición."

"Con una condición."

"¿Eh? ¡Sí, sí, lo que quieras!"

Usagi hizo una mueca. "¡No vuelvas a mencionar a Haruka! ¡Eso fue tan raro!"

"O-O-ye. ¡N-no es lo que estás pensando!"

"¿Estás enamorada de ella o algo así?"

"¡Estás demente por tan siquiera pensarlo!"

"¿O acaso… quieres un trío y no sabes cómo pedirlo?"

Fighter puso a andar el elevador. Prosiguió a taparse sus orejas con expresión traumatizada. "No escuché eso, no escuché eso, no escuché eso, no escuché eso…"

Al llegar por fin a su piso, Usagi salió de la cabina con una gran sonrisa, sintiéndose malvada. "¡Sabes, estoy segura que si tú se lo pides, a Michiru no le importaría!"

"Odangooooooo." Cuando Fighter se abalanzó hacia ella, Usagi echó a correr por el pasillo. "¡Ya verás cuando te atrape! ¡Suena a que es _otra_ la que quiere tríos con esa idiota!"

"¡Sería un regalo de cumpleaños muy original!"

"¡La mato!" Porque Seiya siempre había sido uno de los mejores atletas de la preparatoria, no fue tan inesperado que lograra atrapar a Usagi, haciéndola chillar. Usagi fue cargada sobre el hombro de Seiya a modo de hombre—ejem, _mujer_ —de las cavernas, su cabeza colgando junto con sus colitas. Cuando recibió una nalgada, saltó con boca seca. "La mato primero, antes de que intente tocarte. Sé que ganas, no le faltan a esa lujuriosa."

Usagi siguió riendo y riendo todo el camino a la suite de Sailor Star Fighter, pensando en el pecaminoso recuerdo de haber dormido en los brazos de Haruka Tenoh… y en cómo le había _gustado_.

 

 

* * *

**(9).(9).(9)**

**Fin de Parte ii.**

**(9).(9).(9)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: ¿QUIÉN NO QUISIERA DORMIR EN LOS BRAZOS DE HARUKA?
> 
> Traducciones:
> 
> Skýrr: Nórdico de "mente clara", o "mente inteligente." Se pronuncia tal y como se lee, sin embargo en caso de ser el nickname "Sky", veo a Makoto y a las chicas usando el término con acento inglés, o sea, "Escai."
> 
> Frihét: Nórdico de "libertad." Se pronuncia tal y como se lee.


	4. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Usagi Tsukino, te presento a mi madre, Severina Sang' Froid."

** **

**iii.**

**(9).(9).(9)**

"Puede que nuestras amigas sean nuestras almas gemelas, y los chicos sólo las personas con las que te diviertes."

-Candace Bushnell, Sex and the City.

**(9).(9).(9)**

* * *

La laguna era fresca sobre su piel acalorada.

Shingo nadó con habilidad, disfrutando de las risas de las chicas. Se sumergió para explorar el fondo, la curiosidad científica en él catalogando la flora habitando el suelo. Cuando regresó a la superficie, levantó el pedazo de cristal hacia la luz de los soles de Kinmokusei, tallando sus ojos para apreciar los distintos reflejos.

"Luce como un cuarzo."

Shingo sintió a alguien más nadar en su cercanía. Tomoe-san estiró su mano para pedir por el tesoro.

El traje de baño adherido a la piel de la chica llamó su atención más que el cuarzo. Shingo pasó el cristal de mano en mano, sin queja alguna, todavía no acostumbrado a ser dirigido por las demás amigas de su hermana. Aunque Haruka-san era de lo más irreverente, Hotaru Tomoe siempre tenía una cortina de seriedad en sus facciones. Desconcertaba.

El cristal no duró en los dedos de Tomoe. La niña siseó en sorpresa, haciendo una mueca de dolor al tener el cuarzo. Shingo observó el cristal sumergirse de nuevo a la profundidad de la laguna. "¿Estás bien?"

Hotaru miró sus dedos detenidamente. "¿No te quemó?"

Shingo parpadeó. "¿Quemarme? No. Para nada. ¿Te lastimaste? A lo mejor era más filoso de lo que creí."

Tomoe humedeció sus dedos. "Quizás."

Los cabellos largos de la chica habían sido levantados en un cola de cabello, dejando al desnudo su cuello. Nadie podía culpar a Shingo por distraerse. Era un cuello bastante lindo.

"No es un cristal común."

- _Obviamente_. Shingo pensó con un resoplido. -¡ _Es de otro planeta_! "No son peligrosos, o si no, no nos dejarían nadar por este lago."

"Suenas muy seguro de ti mismo, Shingo-kun."

"Siempre lo estoy." Con eso, el joven se volvió a sumergir.

Regresó con otro cristal, uno más pequeño que el anterior. Cabía perfectamente en la palma de su mano. Los colores que se reflejaron fueron espectaculares.

"Estos cristales son sensibles a las auras de humanos."

Shingo cerró su puño. "¿Qué?"

"Son centinelas. Pude percibir que no le agrada mi aura antes de ser rechazada por su campo de energía."

Tomoe, de nuevo, fruncía su ceño con sobriedad. A Shingo no le gustó como parecía examinarlo.

"¿Entonces, yo sí le caí bien?" Shingo sonrió. "¿Tengo buena aura?"

Tomoe suavizó sus facciones ante el tono liviano del chico. Después de nadar en semicírculo alrededor de Shingo, la joven pausó para murmurar en su oreja. "Compartes el aura de tu hermana. Dudo que exista algún ser que no quiera alimentarse de tan rica energía vital."

Shingo sintió la voz de Hotaru rozar su lóbulo, y toda su sangre concentrarse en la dirección opuesta a su cerebro. Cuando entendió el significado de lo que Tomoe había explicado, carraspeó su garganta y puso distancia entre los dos.

Compartía aura con Usagi.

Compartía aura con Sailor Moon.

Porque Shingo era el hermano de la heroína, princesa y guerrera dueña de un poder inmenso y sin igual.

El recordatorio le dio escalofríos.

"Con que cuarzos pervertidos, ¿eh?" Shingo no permitió que sus emociones complicadas se reflejaran en su exterior. Le guiñó el ojo a la joven. Arrojó el cuarzo al agua. Nadó de regreso a la orilla del lago, donde las chicas estaban acostadas en busca de un bronceado. Shingo chapoteó a Ami y a Makoto mientras salió de la laguna. Se ganó una guerra de arena por su actitud busca problemas.

Tras rendirse y limpiarse con su toalla, Shingo se percató de que la niña Tomoe lo seguía observando desde la laguna.

- _Pero que chica tan más rara_. Había cierta melancolía en los ojos de Tomoe que Shingo no comprendía. No actuaba de acuerdo a su edad. - _Supongo que va con el trabajo de guerrera. Ser la Sailor Scout de la Destrucción debe dejar algún tipo de estrago en el sentido del humor._

Usagi le había dado una breve descripción de cada una de las senshis, al poco tiempo de haber tenido su identidad descubierta. Usagi había cumplido su promesa de ser honesta con mucho chisme jugoso. En opinión de Shingo, la historia de Sailor Saturn había sido unas de las interesantes, junto con la de Sailor Pluto (¿quién no querría tener la habilidad de viajar por el tiempo, después de todo?). Uno no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿Cómo alguien tan joven, podría tener el poder de destruir un planeta?

Debía de ser frustrante. Tener tanto poder guardado, sin poder liberarlo.

Shingo pensó en su propia hermana. En el poder que Sailor Moon cargaba consigo misma, todos los días. Pensó en cuando lo había envuelto en su magia para teletransportarlo, y en qué tan increíble se había sentido. Ninguna montaña rusa se le había comparado al viaje a través de las estrellas.

Shingo se estremeció, al tan solo evocar la sensación.

Se colocó sus sandalias. Tomó su mochila para colocarla en su hombro. Había sido sensacional nadar por la laguna, pero ahora, el hambre comenzaba a hacerse presente en sus tripas. "Chicas, volveré a la suite ates de terminar como camarón asado."

Makoto se flexionó para echarse un vistazo desde su cómoda posición. "¡No deberías ir solo, Shingo-kun! ¡Podrías perderte!"

"Sí, el palacio es enorme." Ami se levantó para mirarlo mejor. "¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a una de las doncellas?"

Shingo rodó sus ojos. "A diferencia de mi hermana, yo sí tengo sentido de dirección." Ami no se miró convencida. Shingo suspiró. "De acuerdo. Iré a buscar a una de las doncellas, Mizuno-san."

La sonrisa de Mizuno fue una linda recompensa. "No seas temerario, Shingo. Este planeta es desconocido. Uno tiene que ser cuidadoso."

Shingo no apreció ser tratado como niño. ¡Ya casi tenía 16 años! Pero, por Ami, asintió con obediencia angelical. Mamá Ikuko lo había entrenado bien. El lago se encontraba en uno de los jardines exteriores del palacio. Para llegar a él habían caminado, a la guía de Sailor Star War. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Shingo _sí_ buscó por dicha Sailor o por alguna de las doncellas, no encontró a nadie dispuesto a ayudarlo. Encogiéndose de hombros, el muchacho prosiguió por su cuenta.

Desde que había averiguado la identidad de Sailor Moon, todo había cambiado.

¡Se encontraba vacacionando en otro planeta! Shingo se sintió privilegiado. Suertudo.

Fascinado.

 _Fuera de lugar_.

Shingo se sujetó del barandal de piedra. Parpadeó, perplejo por el pensamiento fugaz.

- _No. Todo lo contrario. Siento que pertenezco_. En toda esta locura que era la vida de su hermana, Shingo estaba _encontrando_ su lugar. Había sido recibido por las chicas con los brazos abiertos. Fighter lo había invitado a Kinmoku sin pensarlo dos veces. Todas confiaban en él para guardar en secreto sus identidades. Y Shingo no tenía problemas para hacerlo. Era una gran responsabilidad, pero Shingo estaba consciente de que valía la pena ser cómplice de los engaños de Usagi hacia sus padres…

_Fuera de lugar._

Shingo sacudió su cabeza. Tonterías.

 

 

* * *

**(9).(9).(9)**

* * *

 

 

Los vestidos que fueron mandados a su suite eran _fuera_ de este mundo.

Literalmente.

"Esta moda es de Magnus." Fighter aclaró, examinando el vestido que le pertenecía a Makoto con desdén. "Este material textil no es ni siquiera de Kinmoku."

"Son ciertamente singulares." Ami admiró el maniquí con su propio vestido, acariciando la textura del vestido oscuro, corto y ceñido. Los adornos alrededor de los hombros y del pecho aparentaban cubos geométricos. Era modelos bastantes futurísticos, y en primera vista, no lucían cómodos. Sn embargo, la belleza del diseño no podía negarse.

Fighter se acostó sobre una de las camas. "No vestiré nada de eso. Me quedo en fuku, gracias."

"Aw. Lástima." Usagi suspiró. "¿Algún día se cumplirá mi sueño de verte en un vestido?"

"Nop."

Makoto tapó sus oídos. "Demasiada información, tórtolos."

Se escuchó el agua correr del baño. Luego, Haruka salió, secando sus cabellos con una toalla. (Des) afortunadamente, estaba vestida con shorts y una blusa de tirantes. Al detectar a Fighter en las premisas, se endureció como tabla, dejando toda relajación de su baño caliente en la historia. "¿No tienes otras mujeres que acosar, pervertida?"

Makoto rodó sus ojos. "Chicas, por favor, no empiecen. No quiero sangre en mi hermoso vestido nuevo." Con manos en la cintura, Makoto se interpuso entre las archienemigas, por millonésima ocasión. "Fighter-san, ¿nos harías el favor de dejarnos a solas para cambiarnos de ropa? ¡Puedes llevarte a Usagi-chan, sí lo deseas!"

"Espera un minuto—"

Fighter jaló a Usagi de su colita más cercana. "Vamos, Odango, tu vestida no está aquí de todas maneras."

Usagi hizo gruñidos indignados, pero siguió a Fighter fuera la suite. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Yo? Nada. Pero puede ser cierta doncella se haya equivocado de suite en donde colocarlo…"

"¡Pretextos, pretextos! ¡Haruka tiene toda la razón, eres una pervertida!"

"¿Hasta ahora se da cuenta?" Makoto escuchó a Haruka murmurar. Makoto se disolvió en carcajadas.

"Dime. ¿Por qué le haces la vida tan difícil a Seiya? Ha demostrado ser buena persona." Hacía feliz a Usagi de una manera singular. Desde el primer día, la química entre Seiya y su amiga había sido tanto innegable, como problemática. Su relación no era tranquila y dulce como la compartida con Mamoru, pero aun así, el amor allí estaba, desnudo para los ojos de todos.

Haruka examinó su traje con igual escepticismo, al que Fighter había manifestado. "Alguien tiene que mantenerla a raya." El ensamble de pantalón y chaqueta de vestir pareció aprobar el gusto de Haruka, después de un momento. La rubia prosiguió a remover su obsequio del maniquí. "¿Todos asistirán a esta estúpida fiesta?"

Hotaru fue la primera en medirse su vestido. Era blanco con detalles negros, al igual que el de Makoto, sólo que el de la chica era de modelo menos serio. El moño frontal de velo oscuro marcaba un tono juvenil, mientras que los adornos negros de vestido de Makoto tenían el objetivo de resaltar su madurez. Makoto fue testigo de cómo Hotaru acudió con Haruka para ser peinada, y algo dentro de ella se derritió.

Haruka siempre estaba llena de sorpresas.

No con mucha paciencia, aunque sí con dedicación, Haruka peinó a su pseudo hija con una trenza francesa que recorrió la corona de su cabeza. Indicó tener práctica. Ni siquiera parpadeó durante el rápido proceso. "Con este calor infernal, no sé en qué están pensando al juntarnos a todo el maldito palacio en un solo lugar. ¿Por qué tenemos que asistir?"

"¿Para divertirnos?" Ami salió del baño con vestido puesto. Makoto tragó saliva al verla. Como lo había sospechado: el vestido había quedado como anillo al dedo. Había un aire sensual en el diseño del vestido de Ami, que Makoto nunca había asociado con su amiga. "Haruka san, ¿crees poder tocar el piano si te lo piden? Usagi mencionó que tienen muchos instrumentos musicales terrestres en reserva, gracias al gusto de los antiguos Three Lights, claro. Sería un honor escucharte."

Haruka alzó una ceja. Sin preguntar por permiso, la mujer se colocó detrás de Ami para tocar su espalda. Ami se puso roja. El inconfundible sonido de un zipper siendo asegurado partió la atmosfera de la suite. Haruka sonrió por encima del hombro de la Diosa de Mercurio. "¿Qué habría de malo en hacerlo? Sería bueno mostrarles a todos esos extraterrestres de lo que se están perdiendo."

Percibir sensualidad de parte de Ami podría ser extraño, pero era una situación totalmente diferente con Haruka-san. Esta mujer…Sugoi. Makoto disimuladamente limpió sudor de su rostro. Hasta su voz te hacía temblar de las rodillas. Una vez que tenías su atención, estabas perdida en su encanto. Michiru tenía tanta suerte…

Porque Makoto no tenía autocontrol, terminó rogándole a Haruka por un peinado similar al de Hotaru. ¡Qué diablos!

Ami tenía el cabello tan corto que no tuvo remedio más que agregar solo uno de los peines que habían sido ofrecidos junto con los vestidos. Makoto quiso decirle lo bien que se veía, pero un nudo en su estómago la detuvo. - _Luces diferente_. Se limitó en su cabeza. - _Pero, un diferente bueno_.

Como los aretes de rosa no se ajustaban al vestido, Makoto escogió otro par del cajón de accesorios de donde Ami había obtenido su peine. Se unió a su amiga frente a los espejos para comenzar a maquillarse. Hotaru se sentó cerca de ellas, mirando con cierta nostalgia a las mayores. Makoto esperó para que Haruka se introdujera al baño, para llamarle a Hotaru con un dedo. La chica, sabiendo lo que estaba tramando, permitió que le pintaran los labios de un tono rosa pálido. Ami le agregó una capa ligera de rímel a sus pestañas para resaltar la belleza que ya estaba allí.

Fue entre risillas picaras, que Haruka las encontró, un rato después.

"¡Wow, Haruka-papa! ¡Que apuesta!"

Haruka había optado por no colocarse su chaqueta, pero la llevaba colgando de su hombro, como era algo habitual. Su camisa sin mangas de color blanca tenía relieves espectaculares en su parte frontal. Haruka lució el traje con completa elegancia. "Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme como supieron mi medida."

Fue el turno de Ami para auxiliar a Haruka, abotonando una fracción suelta de la parte frontal de la blusa de la mujer. Al finalizar, le sonrió a Haruka. "Hotaru tiene razón. No importa como lo supieron, lo importante es que luces muy bien, a pesar de tratarse de una vestimenta extranjera."

Haruka pareció incomodarse ante la atención. Fue adorable verla retorcerse.

Fue muy interesante experimentar situaciones tan personales como vestirse juntas, con alguien como Haruka, quien siempre había sido una foránea. Aunque pudieran dar la impresión de ser amigas, siempre sido claro el límite entre las Inners y las Outers. Haruka y Michiru aparecían y desaparecían a su gusto de las vidas de Usagi y de las demás chicas, sin forjar lazos más fuertes o íntimos. Era sólo con Usagi, que Haruka solía bajar su careta indiferente, y Makoto, Rei y Mina podían admitir sentirse algo celosas por el tratamiento especial.

Con excepción de Ami. Después de trabajar con Uranus en persona, Ami no había dudado en expresar su falta de ganas de volverlo a hacer. Alguien como Sailor Mercury, no soportaba el nivel de pensamiento frío y calculador de Sailor Uranus.

Shingo tocó a la puerta. "¡Apúrense! ¡Tengo hambre!"

"Estos Tsukinos y sus estómagos de pozo sin fondo." Makoto suspiró. "Estoy lista. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?"

Ami se abrazó a sí misma. "Estoy nerviosa. Aquellas personas… no fueron muy amigables en el desayuno."

"Dicen algo irrespetuoso sobre Koneko, y habrá narices achatadas." Ante las expresiones faciales de las demás, Haruka se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué? Dudo que Fighter-baka se vaya a oponer."

"Evitemos romper narices, ¿está bien, Haruka?" Ami rogó con gotas de sudor en sus sienes.

Al unirse a con el único caballero del grupo, Makoto y las chicas tuvieron otro momento de shock.

Las chicas solteras de Kinmoku-sei debían tener cuidado, porque Shingo Tsukino sabía cómo portar un traje. A sus quince años y medio, este niño ya era una amenaza. Makoto tuvo que aguantar las ganas de encerrarlo en la suite para mantenerlo todavía como aquel niño juguetón.

Un muchacho que no habían conocido antes estaba aguardando por ellas junto con Shingo. Su vestimenta, más de acuerdo a la kinmokusiana, daba el mensaje de no tratarse de alguien proveniente de Magnus. Cuando las miró de pies a cabeza, pareció sentirte bastante impresionado. "Es un honor conocer al resto de las guardianas de Serenity-hime." El hombre de cabellos rubios se agachó brevemente. "Permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Erii Gierd."

"Oh, Minako nos ha contado de usted." Ami estiró su mano para saludarlo con brillo en sus ojos. Makoto reconoció que Mina no había mentido: Erii-san no era nada feo. "Es el Consejero de la Princesa Kakyuu, ¿no es así?"

"Acertado. En parte también tengo un puesto de Senador en el Consejo Interplanetario del Sistema Kaito." El pecho del hombre se infló ante su propia alimentación de ego. De reojo, Makoto alcanzó a ver a Haruka hacer una mueca. "Así como en tiempos libres donde no hay doncellas disponibles, también trabajo de anfitrión. Tengo la misión de dirigirlos al Planetarium."

 _Planetarium_ , resultó ser un nombre elegante para "salón de fiestas", para los ojos de Makoto. El salón acaparaba el total del ala noreste del Palacio, según la explicación del Senador. A pesar de todavía estar en construcción, el lugar no lo disimulaba.

En el centro del salón estaba acomodada una mesa redonda que esperaba ser llenada por más de treinta invitados. Las puertas de los cuatro balcones estaban abiertas de par en par para dejar entrar a la brisa nocturna. Música formaba parte de la atmosfera, originada de la orquesta que tocaba desde el segundo piso. Era un estilo de música único a Kinmoku, puesto que los instrumentos, aunque parecidos a los terrestres, poseían una magia distinta.

"Parece que llegamos temprano." No había ninguna otra cara conocida. Haruka procuró no separarse de ellas, hasta que estuvieran sentadas en la mesa con el senador Erii. Entonces, toda obligación perdió peso en su consciencia.

"Les buscaré algo de tomar." La única evidencia de la existencia de Haruka fue su chaqueta, después de su abrupta salida. Shingo se mostró inquieto, ansioso por imitar la retirada, pero permaneció sentado con Makoto y Ami, al ver sus miradas desaprobadoras.

"Es un nuevo comienzo para Kinmoku." Erii señaló hacia las banderas que colgaban en las paredes, aparentemente simbolizando a Kinmoku y al planeta de dónde provenía el novio de Kakyuu. "Con la tecnología del planeta Magnus, la reconstrucción de nuestro planeta avanzará al triple de tiempo de nuestras primeras estimaciones. Será un avance sin procedentes para la economía de nuestro país."

"¿Qué tan avanzada?" Por supuesto, que fue Ami la que lideró la pregunta. "Por lo que he observado, la cultura de Kinmoku-sei equivaldría a un planeta tierra en la época de la revolución industrial. Apenas puedo imaginar lo que pensaron Seiya, Taiki y Yaten al llegar a nuestro planeta. Debe haberles causado una gran impresión."

Erii esperó unos momentos antes de responder. Carraspeó su garganta un par de veces. "No puedo decir que haya visitado el planeta Magnus con anterioridad. Era casi imposible, considerando las circunstancias de épocas pasadas."

"¿Cuales circunstancias?"

Erii volteó hacia Shingo, abiertamente sorprendido por la activa participación del chico. "Bueno. Magnus y Kinmoku nunca habían entablado contacto hasta ahora. Mucho menos habían hecho alianza. Cada planeta ha tenido una existencia independiente. El ataque de Galaxia cambió todo eso, claro. Cuando Kinmoku-sei tuvo que seguir adelante sin la presencia de las Star Senshis y nuestra Princesa, Magnus fue el único de los planetas vecinos en viajar aquí, para ofrecer ayuda a los pocos sobrevivientes."

Wow. Makoto se recargó sobre el comedor con profundo interés. "Que solidario de su parte."

Shingo, sin embargo, interrumpió de nuevo. "¿Ayuda a los sobrevivientes?" Su voz fue dura. "¿Está diciendo que cuando su famosa princesa viajó a mi planeta, no se molestó en checar en que su pueblo podría necesitarla, antes de partir?"

El rostro de Erii cambió de colores, mientras que Makoto sintió su sangre enfriarse. Fue Ami, la que interfirió, siempre siendo la más cercana al muchacho.

"Shingo-kun, no creo que conozcas bien los hechos para tener una buena conclusión de lo que sucedió en este planeta."

"Al contrario, este muchacho tiene una visión bastante novedosa, así como acertada, de los acontecimientos."

Desde que Makoto se había convertido en Sailor Scout, habían existido momentos donde la chica había sentido que su mundo estaba a punto de cambiar. Momentos inminentes, casi pre-destinados. Momentos que marcarían algo nuevo e inesperado.

Aquella sensación la acompañó justo en este instante, en cuanto escuchó la voz femenina incluirse en su conversación.

Makoto elevó su mirada.

La mujer humanoide vestía de azul topacio y bordados rojos. Era una sirena envuelta en seda, alta y voluptuosa. Sus ojos eran las únicas joyas necesitadas para completar su vestuario, tan azules como el fondo del mar. Su cabello negro flotaba sobre uno de sus hombros en corrientes onduladas, dando contraste a su piel blanca.

Cuando habló de nuevo, Makoto sintió un intenso deja vu, puesto que aquel _tenor_ de voz, resultó ser muy conocido. "Efectivamente, Kakyuu no pensó dos veces antes de desertarnos."

Erii se puso de pie. "¿Cómo pudiste tener acceso al palacio?"

Labios carmesí se ondularon en una sonrisa provocadora. "Fui invitada." Su mirada viajó hacia Ami, Shingo y Makoto para concluir en un espacio más allá de las espaldas de Makoto. Como si fuera algo inescapable, todos siguieron la trayectoria de los ojos de la mujer, buscando por la identidad de lo que hubiera atraído su atención. "Además, tengo todo el derecho de visitar a mi hija cuando me venga en gana."

Usagi, por fin, llegaba al Planetarium junto con su pareja. Era una adorable princesa de ensueño. A diferencia de los atuendos futurísticos de sus senshis cortesía de Magnus, Usagi resplandeció con un vestido dorado, cegador en su resplandor Kinmokusiano. El material del vestido parecía estar hecho de algodón de azúcar, esponjoso en su textura. Sailor Star Fighter no podía verse más embelesada.

Oh.

Sailor Star Fighter.

Incluso mientras Makoto ataba cabos, una parte de ella gritó - _No, debe haber otra explicación_ —mientras que simultáneamente, la otra mitad renegó - _Sí, es obvio, ¡¿qué no ves?!_

Como sintiendo la mirada de la hermosa mujer, Fighter viró en su dirección. Su expresión delató su shock. Luego, reflejó una suavidad vulnerable que sólo una madre podría sustraer de las más duras de las guerreras.

"…¿Mamá?"

 

 

* * *

**(9).(9).(9)**

* * *

 

 

Por un momento, Usagi pensó estar viendo doble.

Parpadeó, su boca abriéndose. Para cerciorarse de que Fighter permaneciera todavía a sus espaldas, se tornó a su compañía, tartamudeando.

Fighter—no, corrección—Seiya estaba sonriendo dentro del henshin de Fighter, rompiendo barreras entre identidades, para resplandecer fuera de su careta de guardiana. Usagi reconoció aquella sonrisa en su novia, ahora también, plasmándose en la persona frente a todos ellos.

La mujer era una réplica.

Desde la blancura de la su piel, los filosos ángulos de su rostro, la fineza de su boca—sin olvidarse de la negrura de sus cabellos.

La mujer era una réplica de Kou Seiya.

O más, Seiya era la total réplica de su madre.

"¡Parece su hermana!" Makoto susurró en el oído de Usagi, una vez que Usagi se acercó lo suficiente el comedor. "¿En serio es la madre de Seiya?"

"Severina." La misma mujer las hizo saltar fuera de sus cuchicheos. " _Madre-de-Seiya_ fue más un hazaña, que un título del que pueda presumir hoy en día." La sonrisa que había nacido instantes previos, se enfrió, curveándose en dimensión cortante. "Con ser Severina, basta."

Fighter rodeó el comedor a paso rápido. Usagi la observó, todavía en shock.

Cuando la elocuente Severina fue estrechada con fuerza de mil osos, ella fue la primera en reír. Fighter la separó del piso con el entusiasmo de su abrazo, provocando que una pierna de su madre se deslizara de la partidura del vestido. Al ser bajada, las alturas similares fueron obvias para las espectadoras. Hasta eso, Seiya había heredado de su progenitora.

El rostro de Fighter fue acogida por las manos de su madre. Ambas compartieron un momento de quietud después del remolino de su abrazo. Parecieron comunicarse con sólo sus miradas.

Usagi no alejó sus ojos del par, aunque estaba al tanto de que debería mirar en otra dirección.

_-"Mis padres... eran algo excéntricos, Usagi."-_

Severina no lucía excéntrica. Lucía tan refinada como todos los demás invitados.

_-"Viajaban mucho, les gustaba explorar, no quedarse en un solo lugar. Que su hija decidiera atarse a la capital, toda su vida -y peor aún- para ser un soldado, fue su peor pesadilla."-_

Fighter, en estos momentos, no recibió un trato frío. No hubo rastros de desaprobación, o de incriminaciones de parte de Severina. Los murmullos de la mujer, sólo entendibles para Fighter, tejieron calidez en el rostro de su hija, no rechazo.

Usagi tocó su pecho. - _Entonces, ¿por qué no me siento tranquila?_

"Haz dado mucho de qué hablar." Severina concluyó el contacto con su hija con una última caricia en la mejilla de Fighter. Cuando la atención de la mujer retornó a Usagi y a las chicas, Usagi no fue la única en tragar saliva. "Es impresionante a los extremos que llegas por una cara bonita."

Severina sonrió en su dirección, pero no había simpatía en sus ojos. Fue extraño ser examinada por unos ojos tan parecidos a los de Seiya, pero a la vez tan exóticos.

"Odango es más que una bonita cara." Para enfatizar su punto, Fighter colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Usagi. Usagi se dejó ser levantada y acercada. Sus manos sudaban. Usagi intentó secarlas con su vestido. "Usagi Tsukino, te presento a mi madre, Severina Sang' Froid."

La madre de Seiya extendió su mano. Esperó a que Usagi fuera recíproca en el gesto.

Segundos transcurrieron. Usagi sabía que estaba sonrojándose. Las chicas, Shingo, y Erii-san las miraban con pesada anticipación, de seguro temiendo que Usagi fuera a meter la pata...

"Mucho gusto." Usagi tomó la palma de Severina. "Es un honor conocerla."

La mirada láser de Severina no bajó de intensidad. "Yo soy la que tiene el honor. Es por ti que mi hija sigue con vida, después de todo. Tengo que agradecértelo."

Usagi no pudo evitar arrancar su mano con más precipitación de la necesaria. "Oh, no... Así no fue como pasaron las cosas... Quiero decir..." ¡Estaba hablando sin sentido! ¡Por Kami, qué vergüenza! "Yo sigo viva por Seiya, Yaten y Taiki. No al revés. Ellas fueron las valientes."

Severina suspiró. "No creía que esa clase de humildad todavía fuera posible. Si la mitad de la gentuza que se encuentra en este salón la tuviera, otra sería la historia de Kinmoku en estos momentos."

Fighter aclaró su garganta. "Mam'. Tranquilízate."

"Oh. Lo olvidé." Severina aprovechó que un mesero pausaba para ofrecerles algo de tomar, para aceptar una copa de líquido purpura. "Estamos pretendiendo que todo está bien, ¿cierto?"

"Uhm." Usagi frotó sus manos. Se retorció en su punto, las puntas de sus zapatillas haciendo siluetas en el piso. "No entiendo a lo qué se está refiriendo."

Severina le ofreció otra copa. Usagi la tomó, olfateando el contenido con duda. "Es mejor así. La política es para las personas sin alma, Srta. Tsukino, y usted aparenta tener demasiada."

"Lamento interrumpir esta maravillosa reunión familiar." Erii-san no dio impresión de lamentar nada, pero Usagi quería abrazarlo por rescatarla. "Pero debo pedirles que tomen asiento en sus lugares señalados. La cena está por comenzar. Kakyuu-hime viene en camino."

Usagi regresó a su asiento en piernas temblorosas. Sintió el brazo de Fighter rodear su cintura. Usagi quiso morderlo para quitárselo de encima. "Lo lamento, Bombón. Se me había olvidado que a mi madre le gusta hablar en acertijos." Se le fue susurrado, mientras la silueta de Severina se mezclaba entre los invitados.

Makoto abrazó a Usagi, ahora que estaban a solas. "¡Oye, que mala eres Fighter! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Usagi conocería a su suegra esta noche? ¡La pobre casi se desmaya!"

Fighter se carcajeó. "¡No tenía idea de que estaría aquí, Kino-san! Además, es lo justo. Mamá Ikuko no es ninguna blanca paloma, ¿saben?"

"¡Oye! Nuestra madre es una Dama." Shingo le aventó su raja de naranja que había estado adornando su bebida. "Tu madre, por otro lado, parece es un robot asesino."

Usagi se dejó consentir. "Ya ni recuerdo que fue lo que dije. Estaba tan nerviosa."

Shingo, por supuesto, tenía que agregar sus magníficas observaciones insolentes. "Me sorprendiste, hermana. Creí por seguro que te orinarías encima."

"¡Uuuuy!" Usagi aventó una patada por debajo de la mesa, estaba demasiado lejos para encajar su tacón en las partes delicadas de su querido hermanito. "¿Con estos amigos para qué quiero enemigos?" Estúpida Fighter, ¿por qué seguía riendo? "¡No es gracioso, Fighter! No creo que le haya agradado."

"No seas tonta." Fighter tomó la mano de Usagi, todavía luchando por controlar sus risillas. Besó sus dedos. "Te dijo gracias, ¿recuerdas? Mi madre no dice gracias a nadie."

"Vaya, entonces ya sabemos de quién heredaste tus malos modales."

Ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que Sailor Star Healer las tomara desprevenidas con sus entradas. Usagi se liberó del abrazo de Makoto para torcer su rostro a sus espaldas, de donde había venido la voz de Healer. "Sugoi."

Healer guiñó su ojo. "Te dije que me luciría esta noche."

Hasta Fighter no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al nuevo fuku de su compatriota. "Ese traje hace milagros. Creo que puedo verte caderas."

"Envidiosa."

"Presumida."

"Te ves fenomenal." Usagi exclamó no sin un poco de baba escurriendo por su boca. Era la primera ocasión que miraba a Healer con su cabello recogido. Su rostro estaba al desnudo sin sus usuales mechones plateados enmarcando su cara. Usagi reconoció las perlas lunares adornando las sienes de la mujer, y sintió orgullo. "El blanco es tu color."

Blanco era el traje de Healer en su totalidad. Tenía estilo similar a los nuevos uniformes de las Chibi-Star Lights, con excepción de que el fuku de Healer derivaba en un estilo más femenino. Estaba dividido en tres partes, un corpiño de cuero, corsé, y falda—todos de material ceñido y elástico en apariencia. Para completar el vestuario, la Star Senshi lucía hombrera picudas del mismo material. Su cuello delgado era tapado por una gargantilla de plata fina. Lo único intocable de su antiguo fuku fueron sus botas, las cuales sólo habían cambiado de color para añadirse al nuevo look. Sus hermosos ojos estaban maquillados de tono negro, dándole un aire felino.

Yaten nunca había explotado más sus buenos dotes, como en este momento.

- _Es como si estuviera luciéndose para alguien más_. _Le metió esmero a su apariencia_. Por si fuera poco, Yaten estaba de buen humor. Estaba riéndose de los comentarios estúpidos de Fighter, una vez sentada a lado de su ex-lider. -¿ _Estará aquí esta noche, aquella persona tan especial para ella_? Usagi comenzó a explorar sus alrededores, teniendo la esperanza de adivinar el escondite del amor secreto de su amiga.

Kakyuu arribó al salón.

Y estaba acompañada.

De repente, todos los invitados se ponían de pie para dar reverencia, y Usagi se apresuró a seguir la corriente. "¿Qué pasa? ¡No alcanzo a ver nada!"

Makoto y Ami hacían su mejor esfuerzo por capturar un vistazo del galán de Kakyuu antes que todos. "¿Es en serio? ¡No puede ser cierto!" Makoto exclamó por encima de la cabeza de Ami, al ser la más alta.

"Chicaaaaas." Usagi se colgó de los hombros de Makoto.

"Por todos los cielos, dejen de actuar como changos y tomen asiento." Healer siseó entre la conmoción. "¡No hay mucho que ver!"

"¡Es un niño!" Makoto susurró en cuanto retornó a su asiento. Usagi parpadeó confundida.

"¿Nani?"

Erii-san les indicó a los invitados tomar asiento. Cuando tantas cabezas bajaron, fue la oportunidad de Usagi para entender a lo que Mako-chan se había referido.

"Buenas noches a todos." Kakyuu era radiante en uno de los vestidos que ya le había enseñado a Usagi. "Es un gusto compartir esta noche con todos ustedes. Bienvenidos sean habitantes del planeta Magnus, y del Planeta Tierra." La mujer pelirroja se tornó a su lado, dando reverencia a la persona que la acompañaba celosamente. "Bienvenido, Príncipe Frihét."

Era un niño.

El Príncipe Frihét, futuro esposo de Kakyuu, era un _niño_.

 

 

* * *

**(9).(9).(9)**

**Fin de Parte iii.**

**(9).(9).(9)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducciones:
> 
> Severina: Romano de "inflexible."
> 
> Sang' Froid: Alemán de "sangre fría."
> 
> Sip, la mamá de Seiya es de armas tomar.
> 
> +No se les olvide visitar Fan Media para conocer el material que inspira esta historia!


	5. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighter estaba furiosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia especial: Por tema de Infidelidad. Lo juro, posiblemente estoy a punto de romper uno de tus OTP's. Muajaja.

** **

 

**(9).(9).(9)**

**iv.**

**(9).(9).(9)**

"Algo en la oscuridad, se aproxima."

-The Rasmus.

**(9).(9).(9)**

* * *

 

 

El mocoso no podría ser mayor que Hotaru.

Haruka quería reírse ante la idea tan absurda. ¿En qué estaba pensando la Princesa Kakyuu?

"No deje que las apariencias le engañen."

Haruka no se había percatado de que había sido encontrada en las sombras del balcón del segundo piso.

"Ese niño tiene el poder de un planeta completo en uno de sus puños."

Por un segundo, mientras Haruka se acostumbraba a la nueva silueta que se le había unido, creyó que Michiru estaba haciendo una visita sorpresa. El cabello ondulado. Las facciones filosas. La belleza…

Pero el color de cabello era el incorrecto. Y la voz de esta invasora nunca sería tan dulce para sus oídos como la de Michiru. "¿Es poder, lo que persigue Kakyuu-hime, entonces? ¿Cree que este niño le resolverá la economía?"

Aunque no fuera Michiru, la criatura que se deslizó a su lado, fue digna de admirar por un pecaminoso momento. Haruka sintió su garganta secar. Luego, el resplandor de la estrella interna de la mujer, le delató una gran pista.

"Lo que Kakyuu-hime persigue… es guerra."

Eran pocas las ocasiones que Haruka sentía escalofríos. Se tornó hacia la mujer con intriga. "¿En qué está basada la tecnología tan avanzada de Magnus?" Desde que había llegado a este maldito planeta, no había escuchado otras cosas más que los grandes beneficios que Magnus estaba ofreciendo. La propaganda era buena, porque sólo daban anticipación, no hechos claros.

"No importa." La mujer se deslizó por la pared de mármol lentamente hasta acabar sentada. Dobló la cola de su vestido con facilidad para lograr estirar sus piernas. Sus zapatillas estaban dobladas en la punta como era la moda de Kinmoku. "No cambia lo que necesita hacerse para detener esto."

Alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza. Haruka imitó a la mujer, acomodándose a una corta distancia. Desde este rincón, las cabezas de la mesa se miraban como juguetes de plástico, siguiendo un guión. "Habla como un soldado."

La mujer lo era. Nadie mejor que Haruka podría notarlo.

Una sonrisa levantó los labios pintados de la doncella. "Es lo último que creí que terminaría siendo. Que crueldad del destino."

Haruka le dio un último trago a su copa. Resopló por su nariz suavemente. "¿No le ha llegado el memo? El destino ha sido roto. Sólo nosotras somos responsables de nuestras acciones."

 

 

* * *

**(9).(9).(9)**

* * *

 

 

Fighter estaba furiosa.

Lo escondió bien.

Cenó, socializó, fue educada y no hizo escándalos.

Entre más avanzó la noche, más perspicaz se sintió. Fighter analizó cada rostro presente. Sus oídos captaron fragmentos de conversaciones ajenas y trató de unir las piezas, pero había mucho material desaparecido.

No valía la pena pedirle explicaciones a Sailor Star Healer. Sería ponerla contra la espada y la pared. Un juramento de lealtad a la Corona la detendría de sincerarse con Fighter.

Fighter sabía con  _quién_  demandar respuestas.

Esperó a que la cifra de funcionarios fuera disminuyendo, a que sólo el círculo de amigos más íntimo, fue lo que restara de la reunión.

El Principe Frihét era una cosita de hombre. Fighter lo miró platicar con Kakyuu en modo cuchicheo, y no pudo imaginar a su Princesa en su noche de bodas. Mataría al niño cuando las cosas apenas estuvieran poniéndose buenas.

"¡Blaaaaah!"

Fighter fue sacada de sus meditaciones con un tremendo susto. Usagi se rio de su salto, todavía sujetando sus contra párpados para fabricar su cara horripilante.

"¿Por qué tan seria? ¡Es una fiesta, Fighter!"

Fighter fue forzada a relajar sus brazos, dejando que Usagi los desvinculara para introducirse a ellos. "Odango."

"Shhh." Usagi puso una mano su boca. La chica se levantó en las puntas de sus tacones. "Vamos a bailar." El tono de voz de su novia dejó poco espacio para renegar. Con el hechizo de sus enormes ojos, Fighter no tuvo escapatoria. Odango quería bailar, así que bailarían.

En honor a los invitados terrestres, Healer había instalado los aparatos necesarios para reproducir lo que los Three Lights habían considerado buena música. Tonos electrónicos hicieron vibrar el Planetarium, invitando a que los cuerpos se aceleraran, en vez de quedarse plantados en sus aburridos asientos.

Fighter bailó con los ojos cerrados. Tan grabada estaba la música en su memoria. Hizo girar a Odango sin dificultad. Frotó sus cuerpos cuando los dos lo necesitaban, disfrutando de la química de sus poros. De la electricidad en sus pieles.

No fue hasta en la tercera canción que Fighter cayó en cuenta: Odango había anticipado su necesidad de algo como esto.

Hubo un momento donde Ami reemplazó a Usagi, mientras la rubia era subida por Makoto para realizar piruetas divertidas. Fighter echó vistazos a la mesa, esperando a que Kakyuu estuviera por su cuenta.

"Tu cara no tuvo precio."

Fighter rodó sus ojos al tener a Healer como siguiente pareja de baile. "¿Estás de acuerdo con esta locura?"

Healer sabía bailar ahora que podía utilizar su cuerpo femenino. Yaten como hombre siempre había sido demasiado tieso. No era la única diferencia que Fighter encontraba en su hermana postiza. Healer había aprendido a guardar secretos y a esconder mejor sus emociones, durante la ausencia de sus amigas. Fighter la tomó de la cintura para forzar un acercamiento de sus cuerpos. "Healer, ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Cómo puedes estar siguiéndole la corriente a Kakyuu en este fiasco?"

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices." Healer le empujó del pecho. "¿Y por qué estás tan sorprendida? Sabíamos que este día llegaría. Kakyuu tenía que casarte tarde o temprano."

"Sí, con un hombre de verdad."

"Oh, bueno, ese chiquillo crecerá a convertirse uno… eventualmente."

Ambos compartieron una risa maliciosa.

"¡Ese niñito es del tamaño de Shingo-kun!"

Healer hizo una mueca. "No seas pervertida, Fighter. Kakyuu no se trepará al chico a la primera. Este matrimonio es más simbólico que literal."

-¿ _Desde cuándo sabes tanto al respecto_? Fighter quiso preguntar, pero no se atrevió. Era buena señal que Healer fuera más madura, ¿cierto? ¿Qué pensaría Maker? "Lamento haberte dejado sola mientras tú te enfrentabas a estas calamidades." La disculpa fue completamente honesta, y Healer lo percibió. Se le obsequió una sonrisa resignada.

"No hay nada que se pueda hacer." Antes de marcharse de la pista, Healer se acercó para murmurar en la oreja de Fighter. "Aw. Parece que tendrás un nuevo papi."

"¿Eh?"

Healer tomó al cabeza de Fighter para forzarla ella misma. "¿O es mami? Parece que la boda la Kakyuu podría no ser la única…"

"¡¿Qué demonios?!"

"¡No, no, no, no!" Fighter circuló a una velocidad tal que tumbó a cuerpos inocentes en un parpadeo. "¡Mam! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Bailando." Para probar su respuesta, Severina permitió ser girada por los brazos de Haruka-pervertida. Fighter hizo tronar sus dientes y muelas con la tremenda fuerza de su desesperación entera. Fue  _peor_  ver a Haruka  _tan_  victoriosa. Sus asquerosos brazos no tuvieron vergüenza en manosear la cintura de su madre, una vez que la mujer retornó a su abrazo. "Lagartija, dejaste a tu novia bailando sola. No seas grosera."

"¿Lagartija?" Haruka sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¡Cambio de pareja!" Sailor Healer se atravesó en la escena, empujando a su madre para qué la mujer soltara a Haruka-hentai. "¡Muévanse, no se queden ahí paradas!"

Fighter no dudó. Jaló a su madre hacia sus brazos.

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Healer, Fighter transmitió. - _Te debo una_.

Bailar con la orangután de Tenoh no debía ser placentero, después de todo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Severina fue Severina. Frunció su ceño duramente hasta que Fighter se sintiera pequeña.

"Perdón, no fue mi intención—"

"Sí, sí lo fue." De su madre había heredado su amor por la música, así que no fue sorpresa sentir el contoneo automático de la mujer. "Sigues siendo una malcriada." La acusación fue acompañada por una sonrisa, sin embargo. "No tuerzas tu boca así, me recuerdas a tu padre."

Fighter se entiesó. Dejaron de bailar. Súbitamente, el largo tiempo que tenían de no haberse visto a cara fue una incómoda presencia presionándolas.

"No lo creo una mala comparación."

Severina apretó sus labios juntos en signo de culpa. La muerte de su padre tras sucumbir a la Fiebre Negra no era tema para bromas. No por nada, ni siquiera Odango sabía al respecto. Había sido la primera tragedia en la vida de Seiya, el primer empujón que la había guiado a la capital para convertirse en Sailor Star Senshi.

"Claro que no." Severina aclaró su garganta. "Lo siento, Lagartija. Creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo en las Montañas Plateadas… he perdido cualquier sentido de delicadeza."

"¿Por qué no estás allí? Amas esas montañas." No por nada, Seiya había tenido una infancia lejos de sus padres por culpa de esas estúpidas montañas. "Mamá. Ya en serio. Odias la capital. Odias a Kakyuu. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Severina fue inmutable en su respuesta. No hubo gestión facial que revelara lo que sentía realmente, a pesar del aire de acusación que conllevó sus palabras. "No tengo otra opción. Tú no te dignas a visitar."

"Mam." Fighter estuvo a punto de disculparse. Luego, recordó que con Severina siempre era mejor ser honesta. "He estado muy ocupada. Mi vida se ha complicado bastante desde la invasión de Sailor Galaxia. Apenas…" Suspiró. "Apenas siento que estoy viviendo a una velocidad tranquila, no a mil kilómetros por minuto."

Severina dejó de bailar. Levantó el mentón de Fighter para verla fijamente. "¿Por qué crees que te otorgué un nombre como Seiya? Todo lo que siempre he querido de ti es que seas libre. Por lo que he escuchado, lo has sido. Aunque hayan intentado amarrarte a esa mujer, parece ser que tu verdadera naturaleza brilló al mero final, ¿ne?"

Fighter no quería admitir ninguna connotación negativa hacia Kakyuu, a pesar de que su madre tenía razón en ciertos aspectos de su punto de vista. Decidida a tener un momento a solas con su madre, Fighter la llevó al segundo piso del Planetarium. Una vez aisladas, Fighter se sincerezó.

"Sobreviví una guerra, Mam'. Eso me cambió."

"Te equivocas si crees que eres la única afectada. No puedes ser así de inmadura. Oh, no me veas así. ¡Ya eres adulta, no aquella niñita enamoradiza! ¿En serio todavía crees que arcoíris salen del trasero de Kakyuu? Sé que no apruebas de esta unión con Magnus, está marcado en todo tu ser. Estás enojada, no me lo niegues."

"Lo estoy." Fighter resopló. "¿Y de qué me sirve estarlo? Esta boda seguirá adelante. Mi opinión no es de mucha importancia, hoy en día." Muy posiblemente, aquella era la verdaderamente fuente de su enojo. Fighter había sido excluida de una decisión tan importante, pero no tenía derecho a quejarse. Había sido su decisión abandonar Kinmoku y a Kakyuu para irse a la Tierra. "¡Ya no sirvo a Kakyuu como Sailor Star Light, ni como consejera, ni como niña enamoradiza!"

Entonces, la revelación vino por sí sola.

Fighter siempre había odiado la política. Ni en la actualidad, sintiéndose enojada, tenía ganas de involucrarse, a pesar de su desaprobación. Fighter tenía la certeza de que dejaría que Kakyuu hiciera lo que le diera la gana, a pesar de su rabieta.

"Deberías sentirte extasiada, Mam. Ya no soy esclava de la malévola monarquía que tanto detestas."

Severina la miró de una manera parecida a cuando Seiya había anunciado que se convertiría en Sailor Star Light. "Me equivoqué. Sigues siendo una niña egoísta. Simplemente cambiaste de dueña. Tu bozal permanece bien puesto."

"¿Tú me vas a dar lecciones sobre ser egoísta e irresponsable? Mírate en el espejo primero." Fighter se congeló al dejar salir la turbulenta acusación.

Nunca había confrontado a Severina, o a Billen su difunto padre, acerca de sus viejos resentimientos de infante, y no había tenido planeado hacerlo esta noche. Sin embargo, había  _algo_  en la personalidad que su madre estaba luciendo esta noche que la estaba sacando de quicio. Esta mujer, vestida con prendas caras, seduciendo a extrañas como Haruka-baka, irradiando supremacía, no iba a la par con aquella mujer libertina, sencilla, y aventurera, que la había criado.

Fighter no se disculpó por su arrebate. Respiró hondo. Luego suspiró, más serena. Sacudió su cabeza para restarle peso a su mal humor. Severina permaneció en silencio, obviamente sorprendida por el giro de eventos.

"¿Sabes por qué me fui?"

Otro silencio.

"Quería estabilidad. Seguridad. Servirle a Kakyuu-hime me dio todo eso. Nunca lo sentí realmente con ustedes dos." Fighter se abrazó a sí misma. "Mi tía no fue mala conmigo, pero mientras ustedes viajaban en sus expediciones, yo crecía extrañándolos con todo mi ser."

"No podíamos llevarte con nosotros."

"¿Por qué no?"

Las facciones de su madre expresaron intenso conflicto emocional. Fighter no comprendió porque le era tan difícil explicarse.

"Siempre regresábamos, Lagartija. Es lo que importa."

Fighter hizo una mueca. "Ach. Ya estoy grande para que sigas usando ese sobrenombre, Mam'."

Severina alzó una ceja. "¿Por qué no? Las lagartijas también crecen."

Esta, fue la Severina que Fighter reconoció. Mientras había crecido, Seiya y su madre habían tenido este mismo debate en cada uno de sus regresos. Fighter terminó riéndose con cierto sabor a incredulidad. "¿No habíamos estado peleando hace unos minutos?"

El semblante de Severina se había relajado. Su minúscula sonrisa fue un tesoro de presenciar. "Para nosotros las Sang Froid, pelear es lo que le da sabor a las reuniones familiares." Su madre tomó un hombro de Fighter para apretarlo. "Es obvio que nunca congeniaremos, pero de cierta forma, me siento aliviada. Eres lista. Tienes excelentes instintos, Seiya."

Fighter parpadeó rápidamente. "Y ahora, estás comportándote rara de nuevo."

La mano de Severina subió a una mejilla de Fighter, mientras sus palabras se redujeron a un susurro hilado de intensos sentimientos. "Sólo estoy siendo honesta como tú lo has sido. Quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti, Sailor Star Fighter, porque luchaste por protegernos cuando Sailor Galaxia nos atacó. Tu valentía me ha inspirado desde entonces." Sin darle tiempo a Fighter para formular una réplica a tan potente confesión, Severina se dio la vuelta y se retiró del balcón. No dio ni un solo vistazo a sus espaldas.

Fighter, por su parte, necesitó de un largo rato para componerse del sobrecogedor tumulto de emociones que corrieron por su pecho.

 

 

* * *

**(9).(9).(9)**

* * *

 

 

"¿Bailando con la madre de Seiya? ¿No lo consideras algo bajo para ti?"

"Pues estoy bailando contigo. ¿Tú qué crees?"

Healer sabía que se miraba fantástica esta noche, así que el insulto se le resbaló sin problemas. ¡Favor que le estaba haciendo a esta gruñona al bailar con ella! "Severina es una mujer que te dobla la edad, descarada."

Haruka rodó sus ojos. "Se nota que no sabes el significado de diversión. Coquetear no es un delito."

Interesante. Taiki tenía razón. Las personalidades de Seiya y Haruka no eran tan disparejas. "¿Qué diría Kaioh-san al respecto?"

"Argh. ¿Por qué todas creen que Michiru me tiene castrada? Los celos son para las personas inseguras."

Yaten sintió una navaja fría picotearle el pecho ante la indirecta des intencionada.

Su mirada buscó la silueta de Kakyuu. No la encontró. Tampoco la del Príncipe Friét.

- _No pienses en ellos_. Yaten respiró hondo, cerró brevemente sus ojos mientras su cuerpo giró al mando de Tenoh-san. Después de la pirueta, su espalda chocó con el pecho de su compañera—porque así de gigante era el cuerpo inhumano de esta mujer.

No esperó sentir el mentón de Haruka-san anclarse en la curva de su cuello. "No hay peligro en coquetear si sabes que no habrá consecuencias."

"Siempre hay consecuencias." Yaten viró su cuerpo. "Otra cosa es que no nos importe romper un corazón." Bien sabía Yaten, lo poco le que había importado romper los corazones de sus fans al tirar a la basura sus cientos de cartas de amor.

Las caderas de Yaten fueron rodeadas por las manos de Haruka. "Sólo los idiotas dejan que otra persona les pueda romper el corazón."

Yaten tragó saliva. Se esfumaron sus ganas de seguir bailando. Cuando liberar su cuerpo, Haruka-san no se lo permitió. "Suéltame."

"No lo olvides. Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente."

"¡Ach! ¿Sigues con eso? No es de tu incumbencia, ya te lo he dicho."

"Escúchame." El empuje de sus cuerpos blanqueó momentáneamente la cabeza de Yaten. ¿Quién se creía esta grosera para acosarla de esta forma? ¡Yaten no era ninguna facilota como Minako! "Quiero ayudar."

Yaten parpadeó. "¿Nani?"

Haruka lució como si estuviera saboreando limones crudos. "Dije que quiero ayudar. ¿Estás sorda?"

"Haruka." Era la primera vez que Yaten la llamaba por su nombre, libre de insultos y fuera de fuku. Yaten examinó a la mujer detenidamente. No pudo detectar signos de mentira. Sólo la usual seriedad de Sailor Uranus al momento de llevar a cabo una misión. "Yo no podría…" Suspiró.  _-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué soy tan orgullosa como Fighter?_ "No creo que sería correcto involucrarte."

"Ustedes se involucraron bastante en nuestras peleas, allá en la Tierra."

Rayos. "Debes estar realmente aburrida."

Haruka desprendió sus dedos finalmente de la anatomía de Yaten. "O tal vez sienta lástima por tus pobres habilidades para resolver conflictos."

Yaten le sacó la lengua mientras se marchaba. "Ni tan pobres si terminé arreglando tus conflictos, como tú misma lo dijiste, allá en la Tierra."

"¡A ese disco roto se le está acabando el encanto!"

Tener la última palabra en un argumento con Haruka-san fue realmente satisfactorio. Yaten comprendió la adicción de Seiya por sacar a la mujer de sus casillas siempre que fuera posible. Haruka Tenoh rogaba por ser desafiada y puesta en su lugar a cada rato.

Lo cual haría su trabajo más complicado, de ahora en adelante.

Yaten pausó en las puertas del salón. Encontró las siluetas de Fighter y de su madre en el segundo piso. Frunció su ceño, estudiando a las figuras brevemente, antes de seguir su camino.

Había invitado a Severina a las festividades de la boda con las mejores de las intenciones. Al ser Sang Froid la líder de las manifestaciones de Kin-Norte, Yaten difícilmente había tenido otra opción. Quería resolver este brote de rebeldía de la manera más pacífica. Seguramente, el acto de buena fe valdría la pena, ¿cierto? Ver a su única hija, después de tanto tiempo, tenía que haber causado impacto en la compostura de Severina. Yaten estaba segura.

Sólo quedada una cosa por hacer, para afianzar la reconciliación entre la capital y Kin-norte, y ésta dependía bastante de la gobernante…

"No."

Yaten suspiró, dos horas más tarde. Por milésima ocasión, odió su nuevo puesto. Hablar de decisiones políticas con Kayuu nunca era divertido.

"¿Por qué no? Hablar con ella será más eficaz que estar lidiando con este desastre. ¡Tiene el Templo invadido con manifestantes! No se verá muy bien ante los ojos de Magnus, si me lo preguntas."

Kakyuu había estado a solas al dejar entrar a Sailor Star Healer a su recámara. La había guiado a su estudio con ojos cansados. "Healer, Severina no está aquí para hablar. La mujer me detesta."

"Odia a tu familia. Y no es que tenga malas razones para ello." Healer alzó sus hombros al ver la mirada incrédula de su princesa. "¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! ¡Tus abuelos y tus padres cometieron muchos errores durante su imperio! Según Maker, incitar guerras civiles era su especialidad."

"Yo no soy como ellos." Kakyuu dijo duramente. "No aprecio la falta de respeto, Sailor Star Healer."

Healer estaba tan estresada que lo insolente le brotó naturalmente. "Tengo un plan. Escucha las demandas de su grupo de quejumbrosos, cúmpleselas, y para pasado-mañana la boda se llevará a cabo en completa paz."

Kakyuu pretendió estar ocupaba firmando un bulto de pergaminos importante. Le llevó un rato despegar el bolígrafo del papel para dirigirse a la solución que Healer estaba presentando. Cuando lo hizo, Healer la desconoció, puesto que tanta dureza en las facciones de Kakyuu era algo fuera de lo normal. "Nunca me doblegaré a las demandas de Severina Sang Froid."

Healer gruñó. Se abalanzó al escritorio de Kakyuu. "¡¿Por qué no?! La mujer no es tu enemiga, Kakyuu. ¡Es la madre de Seiya, por todos los astros!"

"Te ordeno que escoltes a la Sra. Sang Froid fuera del palacio."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Dales a ella y a su grupo de rebeldes un plazo de 45 horas para evacuar la región norte del palacio, o sino adviérteles que la guardia real será obligaba a actuar en su contra—"

"¡No! No lo haré."

Kakyuu se levantó del escritorio. "Años atrás, le causé el mayor de los daños a esa mujer: le quité a su hija. Sailor Star Healer, ¿en verdad crees que Severina está aquí para hacer un tratado de paz? No puedes ser así de ignorante."

"Discúlpate entonces." Kakyuu parpadeó al oírla. Healer no se echó para atrás. "¡Pídele una maldita disculpa, y ya! No es como si importara a estas alturas lo que haya sucedido en el pasado. Sailor Star Fighter ya no es parte de tu gobierno. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo al respecto?"

"Te he dicho lo que tienes que hacer, Sailor Healer." Kakyuu fue fuego ardiente con su enojo, abriendo la puerta del estudio con tanta fuerza, que casi la desatornilló del marco. "Espero que mis órdenes se lleven a cabo lo más rápido posible." El portazo que le siguió, marcó el final de la paciencia de la princesa sobre el tema.

Healer pateó una silla. "No puedo." - _Lo siento, Kakyuu_. Algo olía mal. No conocía este lado de Kakyuu, pero no debería de sorprenderle. Sus padres habían sido peores.

Salió de la suite real con nueva resolución. A pesar de estar de madrugada, tuvo el presentimiento que no todas las amigas de Usagi estarían durmiendo tranquilamente.

 

 

* * *

**(9).(9).(9)**

* * *

 

 

"¡Demonios, me estoy congelando!"

Tele transportarse con Sailor Uranus fue algo que no requirió de mucha energía. En cuanto sus pies arribaron en el piso del nuevo territorio, sus manos se separaron y ambas buscaron distancia.

"El norte es frío." Fue todo lo que Healer proporcionó. "Querías ayudar. No te quejes."

Para su sorpresa, Uranus comenzó a explorar con interés. Healer abrió su boca para advertirle del piso enhielado, cuando entonces giró su rostro a lo que tenía de frente.

Como lo había calculado aproximadamente, habían aterrizado en la cima de la Colinas Platinadas, con vista al Distrito de Froid—o donde se suponía que el pueblo debería de existir.

"Por los astros." Healer se sintió tan fría como los comienzos de nieve que rodeaba el ecosistema de Kin-Norte.

"¿Algo malo?"

Healer se apresuró a bajar por la colina. "Prepárate. El pueblo ha sido atacado."

El pueblo de Froid había sido más antiguo que la creación de la capital. Desde que se tenía conocimiento, aquellos terrenos habían sido de las primeras tierras pobladas, y desde siempre, había florecido como unos de los puntos de mayor comercio en todo Kinmoku. Obviamente, como el nombre lo indicaba, el Distrito de Froid había significado fortuna asegurada para la descendencia de la familia fundadora.

Si Seiya Sang Froid no se hubiera convertido en Sailor Star Fighter, la mujer hubiera sido la siguiente heredera en turno.

Las murallas que habían servido como protección y delimitación de la ciudad entera, estaban derribadas, dejando ver sus adentros de manera cruda.

"Es una ciudad fantasma." Sailor Uranus declaró, minutos después, cuando las dos mujeres habían descendido sobre las ruinas. "¿Qué estabas buscando?"

"Este pueblo fue donde Seiya creció."

Uranus dejó de inspeccionar un trozo de muralla para voltear hacia ella. "No es nada más que un cráter ahora mismo. Esto podría ser razón para que su gente se esté rebelando, ¿no crees?"

Sailor Healer se adentró a la ciudad en busca de más pistas. No había residuos de energía que pudiera dar señal de alguna batalla reciente. Cuando Galaxia había atacado el planeta, su peste había perdurado, pero ahora mismo, sólo el viento helado llenó los pulmones de Healer. Caminó por un largo tiempo, hasta tocar el centro del pueblo.

La mansión de los Froid estaba hueca. Sólo los cimientos del edificio permanecían de pie. Por dentro quedaba desnudo nada más que destrucción y nieve. Healer trató de imaginar a Seiya jugando de pequeña por aquí.

Gruñó entre dientes. "¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

Sailor Uranus escaló un pilar de roca, dándole cara a los tres soles que anunciaban el amanecer. "No veo a ningún sobreviviente."

Sailor Healer atravesó la mansión Froid hasta salir del otro lado. Sólo había visitado el Distrito en una ocasión, poco tiempo después de que Seiya se había convertido en Sailor Senshi. La tía de Seiya había estado enferma, Healer pudo recordar vagamente. Fighter había tenido una gran pelea con su madre y nunca habían regresado desde aquella vez. Healer se había quejado sin parar del frío, mientras que Maker había estado fascinada por salir del palacio.

Ahora, no había… nada.

Healer se recargó en una pared desolada. "Es culpa nuestra. Nos hemos preocupado tanto por reconstruir la capital y otras tonterías, que nunca le prestamos atención a lo que restaba del planeta." ¿Cómo no se habían enterado de la destrucción de Froid? ¿Por qué nadie se lo había hecho saber a Kakyuu y compañía? ¿Por falta de sobrevivientes?

No.

Pero sí había una sobreviviente, ¿cierto?

"Debemos regresar al palacio." Healer se enderezó con resolución. Necesitaba hablar con Severina, lo más pronto posible. Ella debía tener una noción de lo que había sucedido. Tal vez eso explicaría gran razón de su rebeldía, si no es que toda. "No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora."

Como no había notado a Sailor Uranus bajar de la columna de piedra, se llevó el susto de su vida al ser pegada de nuevo a la pared por el cuerpo entero de la Outer. "¡Shhh!"

Healer observó detenidamente el dedo enguantado de Uranus sobre su boca, haciendo énfasis en la súbita necesidad de silencio. La Star Senshi aguardó un momento.

Lo escuchó.

Pasos crujiendo en la nieve.

Healer cuidadosamente asomó su perfil por lo bajo de la pared que las escondía.

Era una figura encapuchada. Venía cargando una mochila militar, sin sellos reales reconocibles. Se dirigía en su dirección, lo cual era extraño. Hacía momentos, no había visto rastro de sobrevivientes. ¿De dónde demonios había salido?

La figura dejó de lado la Mansión Froid para dirigirse a la parte sur del Distrito. Uranus y Healer fueron lo más sigilosas posibles en su persecución. Fue un largo transcurso hasta los muelles que daban boca al fiordo de la zona pesquera del Distrito.

Justo en la orilla de la playa, la figura se detuvo. De su pierna retiró un centro que en cuestión de segundo se estiró en un arma de alta potencia. La espada brilló en neón como era de esperarse de la manufacturación de Magnus.

Healer saltó de su escondite, su estrella de combate lista para usarse. "¡Alto ahí!"

El capuchón fue jalado. Cabellos cenizo-verdosos dieron una pista bastante obvia sobre la identidad de la persona. "Sailor Star Healer. Me preguntaba por cuanto más duraría el suspenso."

"Príncipe Sky." Healer entró en conflicto automático. Estaba amenazando a un miembro de la realeza, pero sus instintos le alegaban que no bajara la guardia. "¿Cómo llegó a este lado del planeta y con cual propósito?"

Sky no desactivó su arma, pero su actitud fue relajada. Como si estuvieran de vuelta en el comedor del palacio. "Le recuerdo que soy un arquitecto, fuerte doncella. Fui enviado a hacer mi trabajo."

Sailor Uranus no había brotado en acción al igual que Healer. Su desaparición le sentó mal. Porque siempre sería duro confiar en una Outer. "¿Enviado por quién? Usted no tiene autorización para navegar libremente por nuestro planeta."

Sky se encogió de hombros. Comenzó a retroceder con las espaldas hacia el mar, introduciendo sus botas al agua helada sin inmutarse. "Apenas eres niña, pero creo que ya eres lo suficientemente madura para saber que hasta la gente en la que más confías siempre mentirá, pequeña." Se detuvo. La espada en su mano brilló con más intensidad. "Tienes razón. Necesitaría permiso especial de la Soberana de Kakyuu para estar aquí. Y lo tengo."

Sailor Healer estaba perdiendo la paciencia. "Dije:  _alto_  ahí."

"Pero, si le obedezco, no podría…" En un instante, el panorama del muelle cambió por entero. Como una ilusión perdiendo carga de baterías, el mar fue reemplazado por la visión de una estructura ovalada, imitando la silueta de un arcoíris, rodeando el espacio superior a sus cabezas en tamaño. "el magnífico fruto de mi labor."

La estructura era un enorme arco metalúrgico que Healer solo había visto en planos. En los planos que Kakyuu le había mostrado para convencerla que la unión con Magnus era una grandiosa idea.

Un portal de Transportación Galáctica.

En la base derecha del portal, el Principe Sky presionó una serie de botones. Una ranura se extendió y su espada fue insertada, funcionando como una llave.

Al ser activado, el centro del portal resplandeció, escupiendo en primera estancia polvo cósmico y energía. La vista era nebulosa, pero Healer sabía que eso no importaba. En el momento que insertabas las coordenadas, el portal te llevaba al justo lugar donde habas indicado.

Healer se percató de haber sido atraída a la megaestructura hasta que el calor del Tierra Tiembla acarició su costado durante su transcurso hacia el Príncipe. "¡Uranus, espera!"

Sky, afortunadamente, saltó del camino justo en tiempo. El Tierra Tiembla fue tragado, a su vez, por el centro del portal. Sky hizo una mueca. "¡Tienes suerte que aún no había insertado coordenadas o el Palacio hubiera sufrido por eso!"

Uranus tenía su propia espada desenvainada. Lo demostró al presionarla contra la garganta del Príncipe, mostrando que su ataque previo había sido más bien un distractor. "Si mal no recuerdo, te ordenaron  _no_  moverte."

Sky, por fin, pareció obedecer.

Healer se apresuró a interponerse en el asunto. No quería que Uranus decapitara a un Príncipe por su bruteza. "¿Desde cuándo lleva este portal construido aquí?" Jaló del brazo de Uranus para indicarle que bajara la espada. Fue ignorada.

Sky estaba sonriendo, el loco de atar. "¿En verdad quieres saberlo? La respuesta no te agradará."

Healer sintió vivo enojo quemar su rostro. ¿Por qué costaba tanto que la tomaran en serio, cuando a Fighter raramente le había costado trabajo intimidar a sospechosos? Dejó de jalonear a Uranus, entonces. Retrocedió un paso, manos en su cintura. "No recuerdo pedirle su opinión. Respóndame o lo llevaré arrestado bajo sospecha de espionaje, su Majestad."

"Uf. Chiquita, pero llena de fuego." Sky relamió sus labios. "Veamos. Según mis cálculos, el prototipo final de esta unidad recién reparada fue finalizado hace 731.98 días."

732 días. Más allá de dos años kinmokusianos. Sailor Healer apretó sus puños, sumergida en el shock de la revelación. Eso abarcaba una línea de tiempo más larga que el momento que Sailor Healer había sido notificada de la decisión de Kakyuu de realizar una alianza con Magnus.

Abarcaba la invasión de Galaxia.

Sky había tenido razón. La respuesta no le estaba sentando bien, para nada.

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque han construido un portal aquí?" Ya sabía la respuesta, pero Healer necesitaba la confirmación.

Fue el turno de Sky de parpadear con aire de ingenuidad. "Bueno, ¿de qué otra manera hubiéramos podido evacuar a la población?"

Shimatta. Así había sido como habían dado refugio a los sobrevivientes del ataque, mientras Kakyuu y las Star Lights habían partido hacia la Tierra. Usando Portales Galacticos de transportación.

Healer tragó aire. "¿Entonces la gente de Froid está viva? ¿Dónde demonios están?"

"Distrito 11. Zona Norte de la ciudad Indiga. No tan fría como este pedazo de roca lunar desolada, pero algo es algo, ¿no?"

¿Estaban en Magnus? ¡Qué demonios! ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Miles de preguntas quisieron brotar de su boca, tropezándose unas con otras, y necesitó tomarse un momento de silencio para incorporar sus ideas y formular la pregunta que en verdad importaba.

Flanqueó al Príncipe con su cuerpo, aprendiendo de la postura dura e imperdonable de Uranus. "¿Kakyuu-hime está enterada de lo que me estás diciendo?"

Sky sonrió, sólo que ahora con una mezcla gentil que no hizo nada para aligerar el golpe de su respuesta. "Siempre lo ha sabido. Por ello no pensó dos veces en ir en búsqueda de la Luz de la Esperanza, sin considerar la necesidad de su gente. Después de todo, Sailor Star Healer…" El hombro presionó contra la espada de Uranus sin miedo alguno. "… siempre ha sido el trabajo del Imperio de Magnus limpiar la mierda que los Flores Doradas dejan atrás."

Dejar inconsciente al hombre de un solo puñetazo en la cara, fue lo más satisfactorio que Healer pudo hacer.

Sky se derrumbó al agua poco profunda. Jadeando, Healer se tornó hacia Uranus, descubriendo a la otra mujer vistiendo una sonrisa admirante.

Healer rodó sus ojos. "¿Qué? ¿Creías que por mi tamaño no tengo la fuerza suficiente para noquear mequetrefes?"

La mirada de Uranus se oscureció. Healer tragó saliva, puesto que tener aquellos ojos intensos prendidos a los suyos desde corta distancia era algo desconcertante.

Uranus retornó su espalda a su vaina protectora. Se tornó a Healer con una mano en la cintura. "Créeme, después de verlas sobrevivir las torturas de Sailor Galaxia, nunca he vuelto a dudar de la fortaleza interna de ninguna de ustedes, Starlights."

Fuego viajó al rostro de Sailor Healer.

Uranus se agachó para retirar la espada de la base del panel de control del portal. Le aventó a Healer su propia espalda, en indicación de que la cuidara en su lugar, mientras la Sailor se ocupó de jalar a Sky del pescuezo fuera del agua.

"Así que, deja de dudar de ti misma, ¿quieres? Es patético."

Healer admiró las gemas que adoraban la espada de Uranus, no creyendo que la estaba sosteniendo en primer lugar. Solo por curiosidad, intentó desvainar la espada, pero la hoja perduró guardada, privándole del permiso para activarla.

"Fighter debería estar aquí. Ella es la que debería de estar lidiando con… esto." En una realidad donde Usagi hubiera permanecido con Chiba-san, muy seguramente así hubiera ido la historia. Sailor Star Fighter estaría en su lugar, justo como ahora, siendo la indicada para esta clase de problema de índole tan alarmante. Porque ese había sido su rol, ser la líder mientras Maker y Healer le seguían.

Uranus terminó de arrastrar el cuerpo de Sky hasta que estuviera en medio de las dos, algo que facilitaría la Sailor Teletransportación fuera de este lugar. Al alzar una mano en su dirección, Uranus apretó sus dedos alrededor de los de Healer en cuanto crearon conexión. "¿En serio? ¿Acaso a Sailor Fighter no le hubiera molestado tanto como a ti el ser traicionada por la persona que amas?"

Healer sintió su garganta cerrarse. Palabras se atascaron. Uranus cerró sus ojos para concentrarse, la gema de su tirara comenzando a resplandecer, ignorando la forma con la que había dejado a Sailor Healer en completo revuelo emocional.

Quince minutos después, aterrizaron en uno de los jardines del palacio.

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, soltó la mano enguantada de Sailor Uranus, y puso inmediata distancia entre las dos.

 

 

* * *

**(9).(9).(9)**

**Fin de Parte iv.**

**(9).(9).(9)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota#1: FYI los portales de transportación galáctica están totalmente inspirados en los Stargates del universo Stargate SG-1/Stargate Atlantis. Respeto el Copyright, solamente tomo prestado sus juguetes.
> 
> Nota #2: Unos tal vez acertaron antes en sus suposiciones, pero henos aquí. Es oficial: gracias a la bocota de Sailor Uranus, el gran amor de Sailor Star Healer es Kakyuu-hime. Que sea recíproco está por verse. Así como la validez en sí de los sentimientos de Healer hacia su Princesa.


End file.
